Contract Ragnarök: Dreaming of Butterflies
by ForKia
Summary: What if C.C. wasn't the only one who had granted the power of Geass to someone? And what if that someone is the daughter of a Britannian billionaire who will challenge the revolution Zero is forcing upon the world? A change of perspective in the CG universe, OC-centered but minor characters from the show developed, such as V.V., Gino and Schneizel. *rewrite
1. Stage 00: On Change

Part 00: On Change

'There is nothing in a caterpillar that tells you it's going to be a butterfly…'

– Richard Buckminster Fuller.

…

The music was loud. Angry. Blaring trumpets, deep, deep bass, crying violins. The attack was quite brutal on the ears. But in the darkness of the theatre one always feels safe. In the crowd of people, unrecognizable, one can pretend to be anyone really, someone important, someone with potential, someone on the verge of greatness. This kind of music really added to that. Powerful and grandiose. It swelled the heart and pumped blood faster. Yet exactly in this anonymous secrecy she cherished the idea that she was no one for once.

She didn't like the opera itself though. It was very impressive and all but she didn't understand why people liked it so so much. She didn't understand it plainly. Maybe it was the drama or the fact that people never really sing what they feel and do. But her father insisted.

The fact German operas were still performed on Britannian grounds was a rarity in itself. Relations with the Euro Universe had been strained for decades and had only changed for the worse. She had heard her father and grandfather speak of this at home in hushed voices, increasingly so the last couple of weeks.

Then again, the venue was beautiful. The dramatic chandelier in the middle of the ceiling sparkled in the lights coming from the stage and the red velvety curtains surrounding the performers were splendid. Her eyes drifted to them every now and then. But the visitors themselves were equally mesmerizing. If anything, she enjoyed how people dressed up for an occasion like this, with bow tie and all. Long, luxurious dresses, silky gloves, diamonds, red lips and beautiful hair, radiating success.

Tu-tu-tu tum-tutu-tuu-

How many hours it must take to look like that?

Her legs were swinging back and forth as her feet couldn't reach the floor. Almost done.

Looking for anything to distract her at this point, she looked to her left, a big figure rising from its chair. It was her grandfather leaving his seat and slowly moving through the rows towards the exist. Where was he going? He didn't fancy music, she knew that, but mostly he acted _as if_ he did. That's what important men do, don't they? To look sophisticated and interesting?

Mom had once said she appreciated this in Hildred the most. Jane, on the other hand, disliked it when he smiled that fake smile of his.

Then, suddenly, the show was over. The music stopped and the actors were quiet. Applause filled the room.

…

She was exactly how he imaged her to be, to look like, to behave. _Perfectly_.

His brother had warned him not to go out in public like this but he couldn't help himself. He had missed this – blending in with the crowd, ordinarily, feeling normal. Almost though. Here, he wasn't worshipped for the god that he was but for the cute child appearance. The virtuousness of a young infant was, in the eyes of many, the embodiment of something divine and pure. It was as much a gift as a curse to him.

From his position up in the center balcony he could easily oversee the whole theater. From the enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, to the immense orchestra pit half beneath, half before the grand stage, to the rows and rows of chairs filled with one rigid figure after another; finally, to the dark-haired child in the center.

 _He_ _hated_ her. Before he had even met her. The dull expression on his youthful features didn't display his inner feelings though. He put his chin in his palm, leaning his elbow on the balustrade made out of a shining golden metal. Eyelids sagged, he snorted.

Boredom, but you know what they say: well begun is half done. So he did as advised by his counselors. Observe and learn.

He was patient enough.

The old man left the room and he followed in his wake, carefully, which was child's play with his length and build. The temptation was too good to resist. The child's profile sketch would have to wait.

…

"Insufferable man!" The woman hissed, "This is outrageous! I cannot turn a blind eye any longer."

They were speaking in stage-whispers as the opera was still on-going. But in their corner, near a small staircase leading up to the balcony seats, they stayed unnoticed by everyone _but_ one person.

Interesting…

She was testing his patience terribly.

Hildred looked away, avoiding the face that resembled his deceased wife too much to his liking, reminding him of something beautiful he wanted to forget, and spoke bitterly: "Your judgment is of little importance. Surely you know it's our duty–"

"To what?" She paused after interrupting him bluntly, not expecting an answer. She then changed her mind suddenly and took a different approach: "Tell me something, _father._ Do you even care about your family?"

His hand had closed around her throat before he could stop himself. An iron, almost inhuman grip.

Richard never questioned him the way she, his eldest and stupidest child, did. One day her defiance would come back for her. And would end her, definitely.

"Don't you dare question my authority, woman." And he was right. The women in this family had very little to nothing to say. It has always been that way and always will be. Then again, stubbornness also ran in said family.

'You haven't changed at all, old friend. Such a shame…' the boy thought, smirking.

Charlotte's mouth curved into a grin too, unknowingly mimicking their unidentified stalker, and she lifted her chin. "I was questioning your ability to love."

Her father tightened his grip – earning a small groan from her – before shoving her away with more force than necessary.

So she continued: "What about Jane? Your precious?" Recollecting herself and rubbing her neck for a moment, her eyes were spitting fire, "Will you treat her the same as everyone else? What if she finds out? I doubt a _child_ will understand." She said 'child' as if the word itself disgusted her.

Charlotte had always hated her father for his favoritism – among many, many other personality flaws, a few of which they shared she had been told – especially when it came to his grandchildren. Why weren't her children good enough? What was it that caused his hatred towards them, his rejection?

Jane was loved twice as much because of that. Poor girl. Suffocation by affection. How high of an opinion can one have of an insignificant infant anyways?

"Only a fool would resist his destiny."

He was accusing her, she decided. He was accusing her of treachery of the worst kind: family disloyalty. Again, in _his_ eyes self-evidently.

"I would rather be a fool than a–"

The conversation ended abruptly when a blue suit rounded the corner and noticed them.

Richard's smile faltered and then returned quickly as he assessed the scene before him. His sister's fancy red dress and posh jewelry stood in stark contrast with the pain-angered expression on her face.

Oh, not again.

"Ah, Richard, just in time. We need to head home. It's getting late for the little one." Hildred moved towards his son, his cane swinging one time before he started to walk to the grand hall. He didn't look back. Not once.

Richard mouthed something at his sister, taking a step in her direction.

"Com now, son," Hildred called out from the hall, "No time to hang about."

Meanwhile 'the little one' was standing in the foyer. Her companion stood out like a sour thumb in this environment, various heads turning and murmurs going around when they got notice of the foreigner, or better yet, 'Eleven', as the Homelanders called the Japanese people since the conquest of Japan two years ago. What the Emperor was looking for more than ten thousand kilometers away from home on that island, Jane failed to comprehend, unlike Hayato, who had suspicions of his own.

That's why his eyes were narrowed in a constant guarded tension, observing and listening alertly, like a trained spy, fox or falcon, seeing conspiracies everywhere. He could smell it when the anxiety his presence caused escalated into something more, something potentially dangerous, mainly to 'the little one' he was assigned to protect with his life. But he had already sworn to that particular obligation beforehand.

The reputation of the Godfrey family, and with that their company MECHA Industries, was also in the balance because of him. He owed them a lot and Hildred, above all, was not averse to letting him pay them back every single favor he had been granted, in higher values than money. It was worth it though. For the sake of his promise to–

Jane's voice disrupted his thoughts as did the laughter of others surrounding the two of them in a small group, including the Second Prince of the Britannian Imperial family. "But, Your Highness, isn't it okay to be scared sometimes? I think that Siegfried is scared and that he admits this is brave in itself, isn't it?"

Hayato tried to hide the humor from his features, failing miserably. In all honesty, Jane wasn't aware of the fact she'd spoken rather cluelessly.

But the handsome prince responded gracefully: "Absolutely, my dear, but great men simply do not know fear, you see." He began slowly, looking Jane directly in the eyes.

'–referring to himself, no doubt,' Hayato thought.

"…and if they do, they must suppress any urge to reveal that fear. That is, if they desire to continue in greatness of course," the Prince continued, smiling the last part; others joining in, including the Prince's right hand man Kanon Maldini, Vivienne Middleton – one of Jane's aunts, an in-law – and her son, Jane's nephew Frederick, who was three years her senior and therefore the second youngest in the group. Then there were two high-ranked military officers, their medals blinking on their chests. Jane didn't know their names, one with a large enough belly to eat her whole and a bald head and one with a whale of a mustache. The second one smelled like cigars and old, worn leather.

Jane gaped at Prince Schneizel for a moment, a small wrinkle formed between her eyebrows but all she could muster was a meek 'no', then confusingly looking up, half behind her, searching for some kind of confirmation on Hayato's part that she was right. When she only got a small shake of his head, she sighed.

"Come now, Janey, that's enough. Prince Schneizel is entitled to his own opinion," Vivienne almost chuckled, waving a delicate, gloved hand in dismissal, the one not holding a glass of champagne.

"No… I appreciate her reasoning, Lady Vivienne…" Schneizel looked perfectly comfortable and confident. "She has quite a unique view of things. I wonder where she got those from?" He had ideas, but wasn't about to verbalize them, glancing around the hall for the culprit, "But she'll learn the truth in time… I'm sure."

"She _is_ very bright for a twelve-year-old." Kanon Maldini said to his superior appraisingly. As if she weren't there at all.

The truth? What does that even mean? She felt a small squeeze on her shoulder from behind her.

"Yes, Richard, you must be very proud of her," Schneizel said, switching his attention to where Richard had been standing seconds ago. The empty space Schneizel's eyes found made him frown, "Huh?"

"Frederick, why don't you take Jane and go to the other children over there," Vivienne pointed to a corner where half a dozen teens were hanging about.

"Yes, mother," was his compliant reply and he grabbed Jane's hand, which she thought felt clammy, and guided her away from everyone after mumbling a quiet 'excuse us'.

Jane let him.

Hayato made a move to follow her, but Vivienne stopped him. "No, _you_ , stay." Her tone of voice made Hayato's stomach turn. "Let the children play for a bit. I'd like to hear your thoughts on a certain… _private_ matter Richard and I were discussing earlier."

That didn't promise any good.

He heaved a sigh through his nose, "Of course."

"Very good. Follow me." She turned on her heels and he followed, like Jane had her nephew, like an obedient dog.

'Don't act so important, woman. It doesn't suit you.' But he had the feeling she knew something. Something that could possibly destroy him.

…

They were walking together to the limousine waiting outside – Jane was trailing behind. The music was still pounding in her ears and she was tired and cold, wanting to go home and to the comfortable warmth of her bed. Above all she was done with being silenced every time she dared to open her mouth.

She didn't like the Second Prince all that much she decide then and there.

The fact she had been shooed off to play with the kids was representative of the way she was treated by her family. Stupid adults.

It was past midnight and the sun had made place for a blanket of stars. Her sense of time was completely diffused when she exited the theatre. She yawned and rubbed some sleep from her eyes.

One of the downsides of being the only daughter of a billionaire, the media following your every move. Including now. A hand full of cameras flashed as she entered the unsafe, outside world.

 _Smile. Don't trip. Don't speak. Smile. Don't trip–_ The mantra Clarice, her father's secretary, taught her repeated itself in her head out of habit.

Glad she was wearing a simple white dress and some flat, easy shoes, she did as the hymn dictated.

Hayato came up next to her from God knows where. He looked distressed somehow as he adjusted the tie around his neck and fixed his hair, brushing loose strays away from his eyes and back over his head. 'How could that witch have known?'

"Are you alright, Milady?" He asked Jane as she yawned again, pushing his doubts away for now.

She nodded, "Just tired." Vivienne passed the two of them and gave a fleeting look over her shoulder before disappearing in the dark. Hayato hoped the girl couldn't classify that look. That look of– he shuddered with disgust at the fresh memory. 'I will get to the bottom of this. Mark my words, Vivienne Middleton, you haven't outplayed me yet–'

"Hayato?" He heard Jane. "I asked where you've been anyways." He swallowed.

"No, wait," she continued before he could respond, "Let me guess.. 'important business stuff'?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that."

Jane pouted, "I thought it was your business to protect _me_? If that is so, you're doing a lousy job."

He laughed at that, "I will get my priorities straight, Milady. I give you my word."

"Better." She said, picking up her pace and skipping down the stairs in front of him.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, by chance, she noticed a boy with blond hair in a white suit, the dark air around him in stark contrast with his appearance. He was casually leaning against one of the large pillars lined up at the side of the building.

His nonchalance was completely out of place.

She passed him.

'Who-What?'

Her eyes were glued to him as she ascended the stairs to her family, even to the point where she had to crane her head at a sharp angle to held his impenetrable gaze. She smiled politely as she realized he wasn't about to look away like others who understood staring openly at someone could be considered rude. But her face fell. A sinister vibe radiating from him, like his heart was made of ice, or stone. _Death_.

Stop staring at him, silly!

She saw him, fully, out in the open. He couldn't bring himself to care. They would have to meet sooner or later. Preferably later, because as it was now, she was too.. _lovely_ – her innocence revolted him – and juvenile. Besides, she would probably think of him a ghost or illusion. Many did.

The wind picked up then, starting a fight with Jane's hair.

"Jane!"

She snapped from her trance upon hearing her name. She hadn't noticed her feet had stopped moving.

"Jane, come along! We have to go!" Richard called again for his daughter while holding one of the doors of the long, black limousine.

Jane quickly searched for the now almost familiar short figure against the columns again, trying to get her hair out of her face.

Regret washed over her. Too late.

The boy was gone.


	2. Stage 01 Part 01: Land of the Rising Sun

Stage 01: The Egg

"There are four stages in the butterfly life cycle. The complete metamorphosis the butterfly undergoes throughout its life is one of the most precious occurrences in nature.

The egg is where it all starts. A tiny, oval-shape of microscopic size. Attached to a leaf and left to its fate by its mother, it is at the mercy of the world at large. It will stay in this immobile, useless state until, after four days, it is time to hatch."

\- Hildred Ignatius Godfrey

Part 01: Land of the Rising Sun

 _Five years later…_

The crowd was bigger than she had anticipated. But she was used to the hundreds of eyes watching her every move. She could feel their pupils burning wholes in her white suit, which only protected her from the tip of her opponent's epee. Thank God for the mask.

Her opponent was very fleet on foot and her movements were graceful and precise. She was trained well, muscular and clever. Nothing less than to be expected in the finals.

They were in the center ring of the large hall, the last battle to be fought, and Jane had seen the pressure to win in her rival's eyes. It had no doubt something to do with the large amount of prize money. Jane didn't need the money, nor did she want the fame. Then why, you ask? To show them she was worthy of her family's name, or that she was worth _something_ in general, but also able to achieve this something and stand on her own without that same surname having her back. One of the reasons she had entered the tournament under a different name. Her father was in the audience though – a rarity in itself.

They took positions again. Then they danced, back and forth, advancing and retreating, Jane with new fuel inside her and more accuracy behind her touches. They were a match for each other, not in perfect balance however. The girl – name forgotten – was a bit of a celebrity in the fencing world.

Minutes later there was a tie. Jane had one final trick up her sleeve, the ultimate diversionary tactic. But half the time it didn't work.

She looked to the sideline from the corner of her eye and saw Hayato's impressive figure standing there, hands behind his back in a warrior's stance. Jane had a long way to go if she was ever going to be his equal. He was her coach and trainer as well as her guardian. Their bond was so strong, Hayato understood from the moment she glanced his way, that she was distracted. She was not focusing, damnit!

He had never seen a more beautiful smile in his life on a girl's face than when the referee announced the winner. Jane lost.

The girl – a very smug red-head – bowed twice and waved as a massive applause rained down on her.

Jane just stood there, a dazed look on her face as she realized she had been defeated.

But how–? I didn't–

She saw Hayato lifting his hands and slowly clapping at her loss.

 _Fantastic_.

Now, her eyes glided over the heads of people, seeking out her father's dark-grey hair. He was getting up from his seat near the front, a phone against his ear. He was arguing with the person on the other side of the line. When he noticed her, he shouted: "Great job, honey!" with his hand on the phone for a moment and a thumbs up.

If it wasn't embarrassing enough already.

In the car home, she held the shining, second-place cup in her lap while staring out the window. Hayato watched as her hands started to tense around the silver frame.

Jane was mad, blazing with it. Not that she couldn't take a beating. No. She had learned how to loose properly to her cousins. But she really wanted to accomplish something on her own. Something that was hers without the safety of her family name.

…

The next morning when she woke she decided she never wanted pick up a sword again. It was no use anyways. The Home Land had reminded her of the influence of her father's company everywhere she went. Perhaps across the ocean, where she'd always wanted to go, in the colonies. Now there she could reinvent herself.

Since the war began seven years back, Jane had always wondered what it was like there. Of course she'd heard rumors and stories, but those only described barbaric and uncivilized races that smelled, couldn't read or write and didn't know electricity, physics or any other type of technical development Britannians were so advanced with.

Jane doubted they were _all_ like that. That couldn't be the case, could it? There had to be at least some cultural and genetic differences, for as the professors claimed they all looked and acted the same primitive way. Highly unlikely. Even those who had never crossed the border – including herself – could not honestly believe this lie. The lie of cultivating the barbarians. It was easier to justify the Emperor's actions when anyone and everyone was the enemy and allies could only be found in common blood. We were a union, a strong front that could take anything and would take it at will, by force if necessary. This makes people do crazy things – the possibility to rule them all. They would provoke each other, Jane had seen firsthand, the members of the House of Lords, heated yelling, initiating the desire for more. More power. And soon followed the _need_ for that power once having tasted it. Without it, they wouldn't survive; they would be nobody and that prospect was terrifying beyond belief, more than anything else. It was incredible and frightening to see at the same time.

It seemed as if it was Britannia against the world, and the world against Britannia. As if the earth had never been one to begin with and the two sides had always been that exactly: separated.

She stared at the ceiling, which was staring back at her as dull and plain as the rest of her room. And her life.

Besides the union, the inciting and the crave for more, there was the pride, along with the patriotism and nationalism the Royal Family in particular emphasized and propagandized. And if there was one thing Jane couldn't stand, it was that. So, no, she didn't agree when her grandfather declared men were not equal from birth based on their genetics alone. It were their skills and talents that would make them superior, albeit they wouldn't use them right. Anyone saying otherwise is lying, as a hierarchy is essential to create and maintain order and peace among people. Chaos was even worse than discrimination.

Hayato refused to tell her anything though, about the 'outside', with the pathetic excuse that he couldn't remember his time in Area 11 as he was very young when he left (or better yet, was taken away). Jane knew he had been forced from his homeland but not why and by whom.

She rubbed her forehead and groaned. Lying in bed and letting her thoughts run free about the world's biggest worries all day didn't seem like a bad idea. Of course this was denied.

"I know you're awake. I could hear you thinking down the hallway," Hayato said as he walked passed her bed and threw the curtains open. She had her eyes closed and breathing steady. 'Technically impossible, Hayato. Even for someone as capable as you,' she thought.

"You can stop pretending now. I'm not going to give you another hour, like the past few days," he continued, halting at her desk and seeing a shimmering inside the garbage can standing next to it.

She responded with an indistinct murmur he placed in the category 'cranky', turning away from him and burying herself in a cocoon of blankets. And he fished the trophy from the trash and set it on her nightstand, with a rather loud thud.

That made her stop 'sleeping' and roll over slowly to look at him. She sighed after she had noticed what he had done. Maybe she would continue fencing. She was sure Hayato would force her if needed.

Never did he question her actions though and she was glad now was no exception.

He waited beside the bed as she sat up straight, "Sometimes I wonder who's working for who here," she mumbled quietly.

Not reacting to her words, Hayato silently held the porcelain socket he had filled with water before entering her room and she took the washcloth from his arm and cleaned her face.

The rest of her morning routine happened in silence as well, two housemaids, Maura and Lavender, helping her getting dressed. They chatted to each other as if she was a mere doll they were adorning with clothes and jewelry. Don't misunderstand. She did like them to some degree, but just not that much.

Once downstairs, in the dining hall – which was quite a long way down, three staircases and then through two corridors – Jane sat at the long, long table, all by herself. Her feet were cold from the marble floor but she refused to put socks and shoes on just yet, wanting to wiggle her toes freely outside their soon-to-be imprisonment a little longer. Breakfast was served then and she ate the toast and eggs with a sort of apathy that worried Hayato.

"Haven't you slept well, Lady Jane?" He wondered from his standing position behind her.

Jane shrugged and opened the newspaper lying next to her plate, her eyes scanning over an article about a press conference her father had held the day before about the release of some new canon MECHA industries had designed.

"When is my father coming back from Osaka?" She asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence, not taking her eyes off the paper and chewing away her toast.

When Hayato didn't answer, she finally dragged her face up to meet his. "Well?"

She had changed a lot over the past years, too much to his liking. Starting to look like her father more, hard and demanding as if it was her right. All to a lesser extent, but still. The innocence had made place for a cruel knowledge that went beyond her understanding, which frustrated her. It didn't come as a surprise to him that Jane now choose the naivety above the truth. One hell of a truth.

In the safety of her family's embrace and the giant mansion's walls, nothing could harm her. Yet the outside was coming closer and she was reaching out for it, desperate for contact she had been denied all her youth. There isn't much you can refuse someone like Jane, especially now, at the age of seventeen.

She didn't go to a regular school nor to a private one. Homeschooled as she was, the loneliness became overwhelming at times. The fact she had no siblings and friends of her own, and no children from relatives or associates of her father, also added up to the chunk of emotions building up inside her. Damned hormones. Anyways, Hayato felt sorry for her and that's why he was guilty of letting her 'escape' sometimes.

"I believe he will return tomorrow evening."

Jane took a sip of her tea.

"He told me to give you this, as an early birthday present."

Before Jane realized it, he shoved quite a large box underneath her nose. She took it from him, a surprised smile lighting up her face. "But my birthday is in two months… What is it?" He motioned for her to open it.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed when two big, brown puppy eyes gazed up at her as soon as she had lifted the top. The dog barked in that moment, wagging its tail.

She took it in her hands and petted its head, murmuring 'you cute little boy'. It was a grey-brownish color with fluffy hair that stood in every direction and a curled tail, though the most captivating part were his eyes. Jane was fixed on them.

"What are you going to call him?" Hayato wondered, suddenly feeling rivalry between him and the little lapdog for Jane's attention. But he saw some of the childish innocence she had before shine in her eyes again.

He thought she hadn't heard him since it took her a while to answer, but when she finally did she said: "Odin."

The major Norse god of war and victory. The name just came to her. She didn't need to know why. Hayato frowned.

"Odin?"

She smiled, "Perfect." And Odin just blinked at her meaninglessly.

…

"Order! Order!" The tumult in the meeting room didn't die down completely and Adrian Godfrey sighed audibly, shaking his head.

' _Why_ … why was it these people didn't know their place?'

"Gentlemen! _Please_!"

Both Hildred and Eunice weren't present, which was unusual to say the least – this only being the third time the board had come together without their chairman, normally then it was via a hologram. The only female member of the House of Lords, Eunice Ann Marie Marshall, Adrian's cousin, was a very exceptional woman. A decades-year-old tradition broken for her participation in the council was a very impressive accomplishment indeed.

But Adrian needn't complain either. As his new aspiration was just a hair's breath away: becoming the new Minister of Foreign Affairs. It had come to his attention that the Prime Minister – Second Prince Scheizel – was having disagreements with his current minister. And before this news spread like running fire, he had to take action. He had always been on very good grounds with Schneizel el Britannia and he was very pleased with his policy when it came to politics. A political genius, he liked to call the prince. He could anticipate and solve problematic situations before anyone had even knew something was wrong.

As of yet, he hadn't come any further than the House of Lords – House of _Lunatics_ is more like it – and for a few years that had been enough, but now he wanted more. More power. He felt like he wasn't fulfilling his full potential here, wasting away at the will of the masses, even here where only rich aristocrats contributed in the voting. Seemed almost like a damned democracy.

Adrian ticked with his pen on the wooden table in front of him impatiently, letting the vice-president struggle to return the silence. The men were particularly restless today and it was about to get even worse.

As if fallen from the sky, the Prime Minister suddenly came into the room, several guards and advisers behind him.

"P-prime Minister!" The vice-president stuttered and immediately everyone rose from their seats, saluting their prince like the good imperial subjects they were. Adrian included.

"To what do we owe the honor, Your Highness?"

Adrian thought it was strange. It was against regulation for an outsider of the council to interrupt a meeting like this, but on the other hand the Royal Family was the law so therefore Schneizel could be denied nothing.

"Noble Lords," Schneizel began seriously after he had made his way over to the head of the table, "Please forgive my unannounced admission but I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He paused a moment, then: "A real crisis has occurred in which I need your help, gentlemen."

It was the first time Adrian decided to open his mouth, "Your Majesty, we are at your service." He received a barely visible smile.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, sir Adrian." He said, "I'll just cut to the chase then…"

…

Several sea-gulls screeched loudly as they flew overhead.

When Adrian entered the outside world again, he felt a weight on his shoulders, one that was heavier than he liked and got heavier with each step he took forward, to the future.

He could see the Imperial Palace, in all its glory, lying in the distance.

This wasn't going to end well, he knew that all too well. And what would become of them? Everything was at stake here; they had all to lose. Even though he had no ambitions when it came to the family business, he didn't want it to go down in ruins either, which would likely happen after this ordeal. The rivalry between the members of the Godfrey family and of course also the other shareholders would erupt and cause mass destruction. Not only within the family and the company, but the Britannian economy would suffer as well.

Scheizel's worry had been the possibility of the Purists taking this opportunity to rebel against the Britannian government – that had, according to them, acted too weak in the colonies. Not only could they use this time of chaos to push their own agenda forward, they could pressure the board of MECHA Industries to choose a candidate of their liking. And this would mean the end of the monopoly the Royal family had enjoyed on their productions.

The failing policies in Area Eleven that was directly under his brother Clovis' jurisdiction had been a longer topic of dissatisfaction amongst the Purists. Especially honorary citizenship. Richard had played his role perfectly, keeping both the Purists and the Royal family happy. But now was an opening… an opening they would surely try to take….

'Although…' Adrian thought, 'perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that Britannia's number one Knightmare frame provider would disappear in thin air…'

It would mean the end of war– but his poor brother had had to die in the process.

"Sir Adrian!" Someone called for him from behind, "Sir!"

"Yes?"

Lieutenant Colonel Henry Fayer jogged out of the building to catch up with Adrian. A man with a thick, brown mustache, an ordinary posture and a 'soft on foreigners' kind of approach, according to Adrian. Once he had finally reached him, he was slightly out of breath.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Adrian stated, starting to get impatient now. He had never liked military personal and the fact a rather high-ranked one was wasting his time, was not pleasing him at all.

"Sir," Fayer breathed loudly, recollecting himself, "Prince Schneizel asked me to inform you I am traveling to Area 11 this evening. He suggested you would come with, since our fleet is the fastest transportation."

"The Prime Minister suggested that?"

Fayer nodded.

"How many of you people know about this?" Sudden paranoia kicked in. The assassination of one family member, the most important one at that, meant he wasn't safe.

"Well, just me, Sir." Fayer answered honestly.

With a sigh, Adrian closed his eyes for a moment, "Fine then." He turned away from Fayer and continued his way. Last minute, he threw over his shoulder, as a thought occurred to him: "Arrange two more seats if you please!"

Fayer frowned and the question 'who for?' bubbled on his lips but he swallowed them down. He had learned never to doubt men like Adrian Godfrey. He made a salutation, "I will see it done!"

It had been quite a long time since he had seen more than three-fourth of the Godfreys, which didn't bother him in the slightest. He hated most of them. Loathed them really. And it was doubtless that the feeling was mutual. Not like with his brother, whom everyone had _adored_.

Clearly, Richard's position had not been as secure as he made believe. He hadn't been fit for the job. But who would?

…

After noon, having spent hours studying, Jane was walking in the garden with her new dog. Odin wasn't trained very well. He was pulling on the leash like a maniac, finding the tiniest things as a ladybug or blowing leaf so fascinating that he had to chase after it. He just _had_ to.

Jane was in a terrific mood though. Nothing could burst her bubble. Absolutely nothing.

She then even decided to hold a little running competition with Odin, who was glad to comply. She ran, Odin following her, the leash swinging behind him, until she tripped and let herself fall into the grass.

Her laughs sounded through the whole garden.

A pair of dark eyes was watching her from behind one of the high windows at the front of the mansion. A black receiver was pressed against Hayato's right ear. It lowered slowly when the news he just heard got through to him. His limps started to feel numb and his throat went dry.

He had difficulty gathering the will to go outside.

Finally, when he had reached Jane, his hands were shaking and his face pale. She immediately knew something was wrong.

She sunk to the ground on her knees when the dreaded words left his mouth. Frozen, as if the world – _her_ world – had come to an abrupt halt. The sun was no longer beautiful and warm on her skin, but useless and insignificant. Her eyes clouded, Odin whined at her, jumping against her.

Hayato lowered himself as well. She then flew in his arms, knocking him over on his back. He accepted her grief without a sound, pushing the stabbing pain in his right ribcage an old wound caused him as the handle of his sword poked into it when she collided with him away.

Now her cries and sobs echoed between the trees, sharp and full of hurt.

…

The news of her father's death was beyond terrible. How could this have happened? Why did people do these horrible things? Who are these people? How could he leave me like this?!

Nobody had told her the details but 'terrorist attack' in Osaka was all she wanted to know for now. She had screamed for hours, letting everything out in a storm surge of verbal abuse and emotions. Her throat hurt like hell as a result. And now there was nothing left.

She felt all life had been drained from her.

Odin was sleeping in her lap and Hayato, as always, was by her side

Opposite of her, a young man about her own age sat. His blond hair was a mess around his head and his _eyes_ … the most sparkling blue eyes Jane had ever seen. If eyes would've been able to actually smile, she was sure his would be the top piece.

He had introduced himself as 'Gino Weinberg' and Hayato had whispered to her their family's had close ties. The Weinbergs? She tried hard to remember that name, but she couldn't place it.

His handshake had been very firm and welcoming, as if greeting an old friend. She had to admit that his casualness towards her was refreshing. She liked him instantly.

Later Jane discovered that Gino Weinberg had been assigned to escort her to Area 11, as a favor of the Weinberg family – he was a knight you see – all the way to the front door of her grandfather's estate there, located in the so-called 'Tokyo Settlement'. Why Hayato was deemed incapable of this was beyond her.

Gino was, in the meantime, babbling away about how interesting he thought the Elevens were. He had clearly been to Area 11 before, which piqued Jane's curiosity of his knowledge about their culture and habits – as he named a few 'strange' ones. However, it added to her sense of inferiority towards anyone that had seen more of the world than she. Only then did she realize she was not only leaving what was familiar to her behind, she was trading it for the land of the _terrorists_. The barbarians that killed her father lived on that island. And she was to call it her new home…

Her eyes glided to the tiny window to her left, where only clouds and dark blue met her gaze.

It was strange… she knew how she should feel but somehow couldn't muster that feeling to surface. When a child loses a parent, a part of it is lost, cut away. It feels abandoned, lonely and scared. She understood then, as she went over the words in her mind, that she could feel none of them. Only nausea, nervousness and an overwhelming need to punch somebody in the face. But her body simply couldn't manage that strength.

That could change once she had seen her father's lifeless body, laying in a coffin, with her own eyes. She still couldn't believe she would never see him smile again, holding her and telling her jokes. He would be walking through the door any minute now, telling her it was all a joke, a damn cruel joke, but at least it wasn't real. Oh, she would give a limp for that to happen.

The fact she didn't feel abandoned probably had something to do with her father's demanding travelling over the past few years. Hayato had practically taken over his role as her guardian and he was still here, with her.

She flashed him a look, confirming he was indeed still in his seat next to her.

Sadness… now that she could identify with easily. And anger. Anger for the injustice that pollutes the earth as small-minded nitwits continue to inhabit it. That was at the front of her mind.

It was just the three of them in the compartment and if Jane had not been so caught up with her own thoughts she might've even started an actual conversation with the kind stranger in front of her. But as it was, she stayed utterly mute, only nodding and smiling affirmatively sometimes as he spoke. Fortunately, Hayato answered for her several times, and Gino didn't seem to mind conversing with him instead of Jane in the least bit. He even appeared to prefer him. His sympathy for the Eleven was incredibly peculiar. Perhaps that was his nature, to be generally kind to everyone, or maybe he had other motives. Either way, Jane admired the respect he showed, as if they were all equals.

She fell asleep half-way through the flight with her cheek pressed against Hayato's shoulder.

Gino had left to discuss something with the captain during Jane's slumber and Hayato was glad to have some breathing time. He didn't have anything against the kid. Their backgrounds were just too different, as were the worlds they lived in. He, Gino, surely a spoilt child, spending his youth in a wealthy environment, kind and selfless; no flaws, no limits, no worries. Then he, the 'Falcon', earned through hard work, nothing ever handed to him, introvert, precise. The samurai principles personified. Who was more accomplished now? Decided by humankind, the one at the top of the social ladder: Gino Weinberg.

Jane looked exhausted, Hayato noticed when he pushed Gino Weinberg from his thoughts, the dark shadows underneath her closed eyelids in large contrast with her pale façade. She had cooped incredibly well with the drastic news. He was sure though the _real_ breaking point was yet to come. And when that happened, he would be there to catch her when she fell.

He could study her like this for hours, observe silently, seeing her face in such a relaxed, serene state a true rarity. And he did.

'Rest well, my princess,' he brushed a bit of hair covering her forehead to the side.

At the same time, Adrian, Richard's younger brother, coughed while he approached their cubicle.

Hayato's hand stilled. In a flash, his other already around the grip of his sword. But once he had registered the intruder, he relaxed, but only partly.

"I need to speak with my cousin in private," Adrian said, loud enough for Jane to wake with a start. 'How _dare_ he touch her?'

Adrian was in almost every way the exact opposite of his older brother, and therefore his daughter too. His hair was a much lighter shade, more brown than black, and his eyes were smaller, less clear and penetrating. Although he was more toned than Richard, he was also shorter, which made him look slightly bulky. Glasses on his nose, an old-fashioned dark jacket, grey slacks and nice shoes and that was all there was to say about Adrian Godfrey. Well, also an unhealthy interest in politics and a stamp collection as a hobby.

He commanded Hayato to leave with a curt movement of his chin.

For some reason Odin followed him as he exited the compartment, jumping off Jane's legs before stretching its own paws, and the glass door slid closed behind him.

Jane looked through the window again, this time witnessing the orange and red glows of the rising sun above Area 11 as her uncle told her what was expected of her from that moment on.


	3. Stage 01 Part 02: Porcelain Doll

Part 02: Porcelain Doll

Within twenty-four hours of Richard's passing away, Hildred found himself inside his son's office in Tokyo, _his_ old office. The television was on, broadcasting about another recent incident but he wasn't paying it any mind.

Richard had used this room occasionally during his visits to Area 11. After the prices of sakuradite sky rocketed a few months ago though, his trips had become more and more frequent and longer. At times, he would be away for more than two months at a time.

On the upside, business had never been so great under Richard's rule, with all the investors from the Middle East, not to mention the Britannian government. Of course, soon Area 11 would be finally under control, Hildred thought, ruling out the possibility of the Elevens using sakuradite as a bargaining tool in world politics any longer.

But now they were at the brink of disaster yet again. No one could replace Richard, he was certain. He would be missed greatly. An essential element in the on-going, ever-improving process of Knightmare production was gone and without him – he who knew those lifeless machines inside-out and treated them like his own children – the cycle was broken. How could it be fixed?

At the age of seventy-eight, Hildred was no longer in a condition to retake his position as CEO. Adrian wasn't capable – displeasing his wife Vivienne no doubt – and Charlotte was definitely not interested, nor was her husband, Bismarck Waldstein. He wouldn't even start with Theodore, his youngest child. Switching to another branch of the family, would be in conflict with tradition if there are still surviving members of the eldest child's bloodline. The rest was simply too young or inexperienced–

His feet were on the desk, a thick cigar between the fingers of his left hand. He took a drag every now and then, feeling impassive above anything. He had no time for regrets though. Richard wouldn't have wanted him to anyways.

Unconsciously, he was twirling the golden ring on his finger over and over again. The deep red gem embedded in the middle blinked at him as he stopped playing with the piece of jewelry and stared at it blankly. He froze a moment.

'So here we are…' His eyes slowly drifted to the drawers beneath the table, the bottom one in particular.

"She is far from ready, my son."

He was an old man though and tired of these games. Whatever Richard had been hiding from him, he was going to figure it out, one way or another. He took his glasses in his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hildred could only avoid his granddaughter for so long. Her grief would break his heart.

A knock at the door snapped him from his concentration.

"Come in." He said, putting the glasses back on.

One of the many butlers of the house peeked his head through the half opened door, "Sir, the ceremony is about to begin."

That's right. His son's funeral was today. No parent should have to bury their child. But he had to be strong. For her. Janey. Who's life was about to change drastically.

He stood up and slowly strode to the door, supported by the wooden cane with each step of his left leg. Old age has its infirmities.

…

Hayato had once described the Japanese funeral ritual to her. A thousand year old tradition, in which the deceased isn't buried but cremated, including the coffin. The spirit of the departed will live among those of his or her ancestors, honored for all eternity. It would be free of its useless earthly confinement, as if it were a burden all this time; free to roam the skies and discover undiscovered places and thoughts. Maybe that was why the Elevens weren't repulsed by 'Seppuku', the Japanese ritual suicide. The afterlife was often more appealing than life on earth.

Though, the thought of her father's smoldering flesh, as flames attacked his body, was almost unbearable.

The church bells rang in a constant, heavy rhythm, adding to the dark atmosphere that was in the air between the people present at the cemetery.

The weather was good though, great really, which conflicted with Jane's emotions even more. Then there was that rose she had thrown on the coffin before it had been covered with mud and dirt. White peddles and thorns. Vicious beauty. Jane's palm held several puncture wounds from where she had squeezed her fingers tightly around the flower's stem. Now, a single droplet fell from between her clenched fist to the grass as she stared at the flower being buried along with her father.

She was an orphan. The realization just hit her full force and the loneliness she hadn't felt earlier, she felt now, tenfold.

Wanting to hide away, Jane's shoulders slumped. As if reading her sudden change in demeanor, aunt Charlotte walked up next to her silently. She put her arm around Jane's shoulders and pulled her against her. The girl buried her face in her aunt's chest, blocking out the outside world with all its terror.

"I'm so sorry, honey." She stroked her hair lovingly.

Jane's arms were limp at her sides and she let Charlotte hold her like a ragdoll.

The crowd gathered around the grave was leaving gradually as the priest had said his final words. Among them were people from all over the world, including representatives of the Chinese government and the vice-president of the Euro Universe, Bertrand Pembroke – a nervous, unusual man in his late thirties.

Jane was surprised nearly all her relatives had showed up – she could hear Hayato's voice in her head: 'blood relatives go beyond like and dislike', _as if_ – especially those of Lenore's side of the family, Hildred's deceased youngest sister (It was all about gain and then gain more, at the cost of others). Two of her children, Charles and Mary Juliette Stadfeldt, had condoled with her, just like her seven first cousins, five second cousins with all their parents and grandparents, family associates, like the Bradleys – Samuel Bradley and his son Luciano – and others who claimed to be a few of Richard's closest 'friends'. He never had any real friends though; he was simply too eminent for him to be genuinely liked for his personality, instead of the endless resources at his fingertips. Then there was Gino of course, and his parents, Cornelius and Maria Weinberg, together with Rosemunde and Andrea, his older siblings. They were so uptight, Jane was sure they had a stick up their ass, all of them. Well, apart from Gino obviously. Though, his cheerfulness had now made place for a sad respect that showed on his face. It didn't suit him.

Then, against all expectations, Reuben Ashford had appeared unannounced. Yes, Richard Godfrey's sworn nemesis, the one and true opponent worthy of his rivalry, he had once said it himself. Jane had never met Reuben Ashford before but she had heard more than a few not so positive things about his manner of doing business. 'Outrageously cunning', to use her father's words. More than that she couldn't say about him. His demeanor was so plain and neutral when he shook her hand and gave her his condolences, it bothered her.

His daughter though, Milly Ashford, annoyed the hell out of her from the minute she had laid eyes on her. A bubbly character trying to behave appropriately at a funeral… unlike Gino, she was failing miserably. It could easily be read from her face she wanted to be elsewhere, where she could entertain everyone with her overwhelming, unexplainable loveliness.

"Such a tragedy," she had said. _Such a tragedy…_

Her offer to 'be friends' was as fake as the pearls around her neck. For what reason should they be friends? Because of their common wealth? Their family hostility? Keep your friends – whom she didn't have – close but your enemies closer? Was she thinking that? Or did she actually want to proof that the past could be set aside, starting with a clean slate?

Then again, Milly was the only non-relative there her own age and she didn't mind the distraction either. Not to mention, her zero-friend record had to be broken some time. She was in no position to refuse. So yes, she accepted and agreed to this supposed 'friendship' with a smile, whatever it included.

Afterward, Jane would understand she had misjudged her horribly, which didn't happen very often. As a result, she couldn't help but be extra kind to Milly, as a contribution.

The hole had been closed fully by now and the gravestone was the only evident confirmation that her father had lived at all. In her mind, his face was already beginning to blur. What a stupid thing to think. She had seen him less than three days ago as he had neglected to comfort her in her fencing loss–

'No, don't relate your final memories of him with a mistake he made. That would be insensitive.'

There was one more thing though: this place. Why had Hildred insisted to bury her father here? A colony, foreign and uncivilized, million kilometers from the family tomb back in the Homeland? It was a disgrace in her opinion that he had been denied his deserved place among the spirits of their ancestors. She hoped, knowing better, that his soul would find peace. But what God watched over these lands? Was he kind and merciful, or cruel and insensible, especially when it came to outsiders? _They_ (Britannians) were outsiders here after all. Many Britannians would deny this very fact, claiming the exact opposite and claim the land itself, but Jane was beyond all doubt that this was a lie. Tell the lie so many times and pass it on until you start believing it yourself. This process takes years to succeed fully.

But it wasn't the point who was at fault here, or why. The solution was what mattered. Always. Interring her father in the ground in Area 11 had nothing to do with any kind of solution however, so… why then?

Enough with the questioning. The answers would only satisfy her everlasting need to know everything. It wouldn't change a thing. She couldn't influence the situation. Never.

Jane wasn't the only one with doubts. At least half of the people there were as suspicious as she was, if not more. Hayato included. Somehow he didn't buy the whole 'it was his wish'-justification. On the other hand, he was paranoid by nature.

He approached Jane cautiously, as she looked like she might shatter into hundreds of pieces any given moment, mainly when frightened. She was hiding it well though, the fragility. Hayato saw through her little tough-guy act nonetheless; he had known her too long, way too long.

'We have a name to live up to.' And that she did.

Hence the fancy clothes – she could barely see a damn thing with that veil in front of her face – and the etiquettes, the rules, the rituals, the luxury, the exclusive foods, the ass-kissing, the presents, the honors, and so on and on and on. A never-ending cycle.

"I was thinking," Milly's voice interrupted the silence as Jane and her walked back to the cars waiting in the parking lot, "I could give you a tour of the Settlement, if you'd like me to of course." Hayato, trailing behind, overheard the conversation. His brows furrowed.

Jane smiled sadly, "I'd appreciate that. But if you don't mind I want to…" She was going to say 'home' but her grandfather's residence didn't feel like home. Her home wasn't here. Home is where you belong. And she didn't belong in Area 11, "…return to my grandfather's house first."

"Oh, I completely understand," She said sweetly, "I'm sure you need to rest and get accustomed to your new environment. I know how hard it can be to feel, well, left out, so to speak. But that's why I'm here."

Like she was hired to accompany Jane.

Milly was taller than her, and slimmer, with more prominent curves and features. Her blond hair was fuller and shinier than the lifeless strings Jane had to call hair. Jealousy was such a nasty thing.

They stopped walking, having reached the car where a chauffeur was already waiting with the door held open and a certain tail-wiggling dog in his arms, "Thank you." Jane spoke politely, bowing once to the other girl and then taking Odin from the driver. Of course Odin hadn't been able to behave himself properly, so Adrian had insisted the 'mud' to be taken away for the time being. Jane had been too aphetic to object.

"My pleasure," Milly carried on, "I'll send you a message then, in a couple of days. We can go for tea at my place and then we'll go sightseeing." She hid the enthusiasm in her voice quite well. Somehow Jane had the idea that Milly was as excited to stumble upon a girl her age and 'rank' as she herself was. Although, the Ashford's status among the higher circles of society was taking a turn for the worse and their former glory was as good as dead.

She had mixed feelings about meeting her, afraid she would be associated with a family who was close to bankruptcy, below her class, and her grandfather and uncle would surely disapprove. Still, it was thrilling to think she was doing something against the rules, or tradition, for once. Yes, she wanted to have this experience of friendship for numerous of reasons.

Milly waved her off as the vehicle began moving. "Look for my owl!" She called after the back of the car in a yell.

Funny.

…

The sky was the same everywhere.

She craned her neck, looking up directly into the sun and avoiding the colossal mansion towering over her for just a second longer. It was ridiculous how big it was, absolutely shocking, and that said something, considering all the state-of-the-art houses she had seen and lived in. Her grandfather had extraordinary taste, she had to admit, and a very expensive one at that. The house was a combination of an ancient Greek temple and a romantic theatre from the 18th century. The outer walls were white and the whiteness of the building formed a contrast to the chaos of plants, trees and flowers of the garden. The thick ivy rising against the front was even crawling between the windows on the second floor.

One would think Hildred could and would at least hire gardeners to clean the lot up, trimming, cutting, watering and mowing to make it look civilized. As it was now, it seemed as though the house was abandoned almost. A little spooky even, but it also had some sort of charm that appealed to Jane.

She was inside minutes later and her suspicions had been correct. The interior was dark and sinister, appearing from a sober period centuries ago, instead of the prosperous times they were living in. The ceiling of the entrance hall was meters high, with a chandelier gracing the center. A twirling staircase could be discovered in the right corner and three doors, each located in a different wall. The one door to the left was standing ajar and she looked just in time to see someone disappear through the opening.

The excessively decorated balustrade of the stairs held her fascination as she went deeper inside the house and away from the threshold she'd been lingering on for the past seconds. She had seen the lion heads before, as a symbol of the Godfrey kin, but not like this: at the end of the robust-wooden banister, the same animal, jaw wide open, a row of incredibly sharp teeth showing in a violent manner. Her hand was touching the smooth surface of the top before she realized what she was doing. Two tiny letters engraved in the word suddenly caught her interest: _V.A._ And then combined with some sort of symbol, consisting of three interlocked triangles. She moved her head to get a closer look.

Somehow she thought she had seen that emblem before, also on a lion's head, and not the one she had seen on the front door of this house but prior, a long time ago. She couldn't put her finger on it.

She felt emotional again with the thought of her past and in an attempt to restrain the tears building up in her eyes, she turned swiftly, practically marching to the living room, as two people in black carried her suitcases through the front door and brought them upstairs.

Music reached her ears then, as soon as she stepped in the main room. Soft and humming, from a record-player standing in the far corner.

After she had fully registered and placed the musical tones of Prokofiev's _Peter and the Wolf_ her gaze fell on the jumble around her.

Every inch of wall was decorated with paintings, foreign masks, strange measure instruments, (family) photographs, hunting trophies and much more Jane couldn't process all at once.

There was enough furniture for dozens of visitors, even furnishings the purpose of which was unclear. More flowers in pots in all different shades of colors were occupying the window-sills. Again, very unlike her grandfather. The floor was carpeted with a grey, outdated rug but felt soft under her still booted-feet and the walls held an ashen yellow wallpaper with a pattern of thin stripes. It was in one word ugly, yet at the same time weirdly appealing. Well, at least for someone like Hildred, who seemed to come from a time long past, as far as views, style and looks went.

While her former house had been clean, open and organized this was the exact opposite. She could see herself living here nonetheless.

She could hear voices then, coming from underneath her. Muffled sounds through the floor. The basement? As she frowned and listened closely, she could definitely distinguish a male and a female voice.

In the meantime, the wolf had chased down the duck and swallowed it whole with loud, angry blasts of the horns. The music playing gave Jane an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach.

And the noise below her was gone as unexpectedly as it had started. Deciding whether or not to investigate this matter, her grandfather entered the room, followed by what Jane presumed to be his personal assistant. They were in conversation but Hildred dropped whatever they had been discussing when his eyes fell on his favorite grandchild.

"Janey! I'm glad you made it here in one piece." He approached her, limping slightly, but a bright smile on his face, "This place is very volatile, you know."

He looked worse than Jane remembered. Older, with more wrinkles around his eyes. Wrinkles of worry. His spine was curved forward and his shoulders slumped. What was left of a once great man?

"Grandfather," She advanced on him as well, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind telling her to ask about the voices, "It's good to see you again." She said instead.

They hugged for a moment, which happened rather stiffly and ill-at-ease. Neither of them were people persons.

They had barely spoken each other at the funeral for some reason.

"How was your flight? Not too uncomfortable, I hope?" He asked her, offering his left arm to hold.

She looped her hand through, the feel and smell of his clothes reminding her of better times, and shook her head, "It was… _interesting_ ". She thought about Gino and his endless optimism.

Little did she know, Hildred had sketched it all this way, had arranged it so she would meet Cornelius's only son. For later purposes. The fact it had been her first time on an aircraft made their meeting all the more special.

Hildred led her through the room and to another door that gave entry to yet another lounging room, yet this one was less formal and more cozy, if possible. Tea was already being served.

Yes, she could get used to this: coming home to a welcoming family, in a warm house full of mysteries, in a land she had yet to discover anything about. The challenge was exciting for all the wrong reasons.

She was going to enjoy her stay here but it was all bittersweet. It still ate at her that she didn't know what the future had in store for her. And _that_ uncertainty was the worse feeling in the world.

…

"But father–!" Gino was cut short by the man on the other end of the phone. It was silent for a moment in the room as he listened with a hand in his hair. "No, I–" He sighed, "No, I understand." Looking through the window, he let his eyelids fall heavy, disappointed, "I will." He hung up then, precisely when the door opened and revealed a blond-haired girl roughly his age.

She walked in as if it was the most normal thing in the world and took a seat on the arm of the large chair Gino had plopped down in. A smile graced her features as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Does your father know you're here?" He asked her without as much as a greeting.

The yellow school uniform she was wearing looked good on her and if he hadn't been so agitated he would've enjoyed her presence. But now her lighthearted attitude annoyed him.

"Of course he doesn't," Milly told him, putting an arm around him and pulling him against her body. "Does yours?"

Gino allowed her, "Touché," He mumbled.

"What's with the long face, handsome?" She toyed with a lock of his hair, twirling it around her forefinger and tugging lightly so he would look up at her. "Surely, if anyone, _I_ can make you feel better." Another one of those smirks.

Gino slowly wrestled himself free from her embrace, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "Mills, it's more complicated than that."

A beam of sunlight shone through the window onto the floor and Gino stepped right into it. His silhouette appeared on the ground but soon Milly's curvy shadow merged with his. Again, her delicate hands went around his torso.

"You just got me at a bad time, 'is all." But amid her affection, he felt the words dying in the back of his throat. Heat rose to his groin as her touch travelled lower and lower from his chest to his stomach and on.

"My offer still stands, you know…" She whispered in his ear, "I can make all your problems go away…"

"Milly… please…"

Something between a sigh and a moan came from his mouth. He went to turn around and reach for her, suddenly deciding to accept her generous proposal – which was what he wanted after all – instead of wasting his time on the whole stupid Godfrey-situation.

Her body and willingness was all he needed.

She moved away though, mischievously, like only she could.

"Get your ass over here, you little tease." He grabbed her none too gently by the hips and Milly giggled as he nudged his head with hers and started kissing down her neck. "Tell me I'm beautiful." She demanded in a sultry voice.

He complied, with ease; he was good at charming women. A compliment, then a soft kiss, another compliment, his lips brushing underneath her jaw line...

"I want you… only you, Milly," No one else could take her place.

He understood she was anxious and jealous, desperately trying to hide her worries with lighthearted laughter and jokes. It hurt her. He could see it in her eyes. The possibility of him being married off to some snobby girl from a rich family was killing her.

They had known for months this was coming but had never talked about it openly to each other. The final phone call weighed heavy on both of them, Milly had known from the moment she had entered.

Mostly, she was mad at herself and her own family's misfortune. She couldn't blame Cornelius Weinberg, he was only looking out for his son and securing his future. One that didn't involve her whatsoever.

"Tell me… tell me–" Milly didn't even know what else she wanted to hear from him as his hand moved under her skirt. All she thought about was keeping him close to her, for as long as she possibly could, and hearing his voice soothing her and praising her. Clutching to her as frantically as she was to him, he kneaded the flesh of her thighs and dragged her leg up roughly by the inner knee so she was pulled flush against him. In return, she gasped and dug her fingers in his hair. Her head lulled back.

Just outside the door all their noises could be heard and one of the Weinberg's servants shuffled down the hallway with a deep blush on her face.

…

Getting settled in fully was only a matter of time, but Hayato wasted none.

He was pacing the hall, in front of Jane's bedroom door, impatiently waiting for a sign of life after he had knocked several times.

The drastic words Hildred had said to him still resounded in his ears: "I will take on all my sons responsibilities, for now. But I want my granddaughter to be ready in weeks…"

 _Weeks_? What was that man thinking? Or was he even thinking at all? A seventeen-year-old child the head of a billion dollar company? Even within a matter of weeks? Insanity! Besides, what exactly did she need to be ready for? A practically open war between over privileged money-grubbers, insiders as well as outsiders? No one can be taught how to behave in such a situation. It comes with experience. Jane didn't have any in the world of rich businessmen.

She was smart though and that could work in her advantage, but also the opposite. Being book-smart and wise were too different things, one more valuable in getting high grades, the other in real life. Also, sophistication, honesty and justice were not regularly practiced in the industry. Too bad for Jane, they were not profitable.

Hayato doubted the Board of Directors would go alone with Hildred's decision anyways. Those corrupted noblemen would do anything to usurp all the power, including pestering a small girl until she cried and ran for cover. He would have to keep a close eye on them, 'The Big Five'.

The news would shock everyone.

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't wanna be disturb–!" Jane's figure appeared in the doorway in a skimpy night gown, hair a dark mess and Hayato could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She stopped her complaining once she saw who had forced her from the hole of self-pity that her room had become.

"Oh," She gulped, "I-uhh–" Quickly, she fixed her appearance a little, flattening the jumble of curls on her head. A blush spreading over her cheeks as she realized how she had embarrassed herself by yelling so.

Closer to the ground, Odin slipped from Jane's room – or better yet a dark prison for the last five hours – after scratching the surface of the door for quite some time and whining, and quietly made his way down the hall without either of them knowing.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Hayato wondered in a stern voice, also marveling at the fact she talked to the head of the household like she had just done. Maura was a perfectly kind and sincere person, who also happened to be Japanese. When will she learn?

Jane shrugged that damned shrug of hers. Her indifference was infuriating. Didn't she understand the gravity of the situation? No. Of course. She hadn't been told yet. He couldn't though, inform her about the path that Hildred had set out for her to take. Her childish plays would all have to come to an end and make way for a life of numbers, meetings and travel. It wouldn't suite her, the fancy clothes, the unnatural kindness, the office etc. He enjoyed seeing her in the garden, playing and laughing like she used to when she was a child.

That memory of her was slowly fading away as she was getting older.

Going outside into the open air was a rarity in itself for Jane during that time. Her poor health wouldn't allow outdoors activities too much. The weak immune system was due to anoxia during birth, which came along with other medical problems. The Godfreys blamed it on the 'bad blood' running through her veins. Her half-breed of a mother being the cause of that wretchedness.

It didn't come as a surprise to him that the previous events were becoming visible bodily.

He had noticed Jane hadn't been eating well at all lately. Her skin held less color than it normally did and the bones in her hands and face were more prominent. A living ghost one could almost say. The anger in her voice was a pitiable result of a downward spiral of sadness that had a tight grip on her. It was pure frustration of not being able to control herself, as she was used to.

In reality, Jane had only been waiting for a certain messenger owl from a new friend she had recently made. Three days had passed and still she hadn't heard a single word from her. Very regretful that she had trusted Milly Ashford this way, only to end up deceived again. But perhaps she was just giving Jane her space, like she had said, and was waiting for the right moment and occasion to invite her… How long would that take?

"Milady?" Hayato pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hayato, I was just thinking…" She said with a plain face, "I want to explore my surroundings for a bit." It was a complete change of heart from the state of mind she had been in not five minutes ago.

About freaking time though, Hayato thought. The self-pity suited her horribly. Still: "I'm afraid that's not included in your schedule for today." Yes, he had let her deviate from her normal routine but that had to stop now. She had to get it together, for everyone's sake. "Misses Lockwood has arranged for you to meet somebody, who will be here any minute."

She actually scoffed at him, in a uncaring manner. "Who might that be?"

Good question indeed. Hayato didn't know whether to answer her honestly or not.

The short silence that followed made that decision for him.

"Is there something I need to know of?" The face she made was as curious as her question.

Her voice boomed in his head. How could she have known? Had she read him so very easily? Avoiding eye contact, he stared straight ahead as if looking through her. God, his poker face was failing him. He couldn't even formulate a simple 'no'.

Jane was just testing her guardian "Well, if you're ready to tell me… I'll be in the kitchen for some ice-cream." And she walked past him, as if ice-cream was more important than whatever was bothering him so.

But actually the girl was used to being put in the dark and staying there until someone switched on the light, blinding her. It burned. She would shield her eyes with her arms, hiding away (cowardly) initially before slowly getting accustomed to the bright harshness, either accepting it fully or rejecting it at first, afraid and hurt, but eventually the result was the same. Right now, she had chosen to hide a little longer, anxious the light (knowledge) would displease her.

And it would.

…

As Jane was getting dressed by Maura and her younger colleague Lavender, the doorbell rang. The sharp sound startled both of the women in their actions. Before they knew it, Jane had bolted out the door, her hair only half-done, one side of her head full of curls pinned up and the other down in messy strays. They bounced around as she hurried down the hall.

In on fluent jump her butt landed on the balustrade and she slid down the stairs with so much ease it looked like she had done it every day of her life.

The fact her grandfather had been ignoring her for all this time was enough reason for her to find out who was disturbing the silence in the house. One of the servants beat her to opening the door. She could hear the visitor talking and quickly hurried to them.

"–for Miss J.E. Godfrey," The man still hidden by the door partly finished his sentence.

Jane finally got him in view fully, "I'm her." She said, taking a step forward.

The red-haired officer saluted her quickly, clearly not having expected the teenager to come at the door herself. He introduced himself as Kewell Soresi, a military officer of some important rank Jane forgot the title of as soon as he had said it and also a member of the Purist Faction. The same party several of her relatives had had issues with, including her aunt Charlotte – a rather heated argument with the chief Lord Diamond that had led to reputation violation on both sides. Then of course there was also the Marshall matter where in-laws on her grandfather's sister side (Winifred Ophelia Godfrey) were disowned because of their support to the Purist Faction and their ridiculous ideas. A bit hypocritical in Jane's opinion, since the Godfreys were as discriminating as any of them.

Anyways, straying off topic here. Kewell Soresi, there lay her focus at the moment.

After she had returned a small bow, he handed her a large envelop. She took it without taking her eyes off his pale face. His eyes were really penetrating, much like Hayato's, only his were an icy blue.

"You're father requested me to give this to you personally," He spoke, while those sharp eyes squinted slightly for some reason. He seemed angry, but by nature as if life had been unfair to him and he was eager to have his vengeance. But perhaps she was judging him too rashly.

A thing that worried her though was why her father would use a Purist as a courier in the first place. Surely, her grandfather would distrust him instantly, but then again, that could be his motivation.

"Only for your eyes to read," Kewell whispered behind his hand and Jane looked up, eyes widening. So it was true! "I'll take my leave now, Milady. Good day."

"Thank you," Jane managed to say as she heard someone call out behind her.

Kewell left right when Clarice – her father's former secretary – appeared from the hall, "Who was that at the door?"

Jane turned swiftly, in a reflex hiding the envelop behind her back. "Uh… oh, just some journalist wanting to ask me questions. Apparently he got over the gate." This had happened before Hildred had warned her, but her lie was as transparent as a butterfly's egg. Hoping to look casual, Jane made her way to the stairs again, the document now placed securely underneath her clothes. Highly unlikely Clarice would buy it, but she knew the woman was smart enough not to question her superior out loud directly.

…

A carriage arrived in front of the grand entrance then, just as Kewell's car drove away from the property. It came to an abrupt halt as the rider pulled at the reins and the snorting horses stopped in their tracks. One of the doors of the green, golden-lined vehicle opened and revealed a slim woman as she rose from her seat. She adjusted the tiny glasses on her nose after she had stepped onto the driveway and scoffed a little arrogantly at the sight of the house.

"Predictable…" And with that she walked to the gate.


	4. Stage 01 Part 03: Differentiation I

Part 03: Differentiation I

A lousy key.

All that the huge envelop contained was one pathetic, little key.

Jane was disappointed to say the least as she turned the golden thing over in her hands.

'There must be something special about it though,' she thought. Why else would her father explicitly state that it was only for her eyes to see?

…

"Such ridiculousness!" One of the men shouted, "A mere _child_ the head of a major corporation?" Others joined in, nodding approvingly of the words being spoken.

"Maybe Hildred has a good reason for this? Remember, there was a time we could trust his opinion."

"A long time ago perhaps but this foolishness? It simply cannot be! Age has gotten the best of him."

The lords gathered around the large table were trying to keep their voices down, in case one of the staff members would overhear their conspiring.

"What do you propose we do about it?"

"We're practically powerless in our current situation."

The shareholders grew silent in the darkened room until one of them spoke again: "Soon…" All heads turned in the direction of the speaker, who had barely said a word the whole time. He had been standing in the far corner, not participating.

"Soon?"

"Yes... soon…" His confidence was enough to shut everyone up as he narrowed his light brown eyes, "and we all know what will be in our best interest?"

Their response said it all.

…

"Who are you?" Jane blurted out before she could stop herself.

The woman sniffed at her rude greeting but answered nonetheless: "My name is Alicia Lohmeyer, Lady Jane," and she walked closer to the younger girl inside the grand hall.

Jane frowned, thinking she had heard that name before. She took the extended hand gently, suspiciously so.

"I'm here to teach you how to be a proper CEO."

…

Jane was still in shock by those three simple letterswhile in the car an hour later. They were heading towards the Ashford's Estate just as she had wanted, but it wasn't Hayato's schedule for her that had granted this, it was her brand new mentor, Alicia Lohmeyer. The fact that this stranger was already allowing and forbidding her things (such as fidgeting with her hair; the second sentence that came out of the woman's mouth when they'd met) was making Jane grind her teeth in annoyance.

But, she decided, not too judge her based on first impressions. Since two of Lohmeyer's predecessors had lasted no more than a month – _together_ one might add– Jane wasn't too worried. Somehow personal tutors and her didn't work out and this would be no exception. So she had no reason to get to know the woman better, but to reject her first act as mentor was a little too unkind in Jane's opinion.

Besides, she did want to see Milly Ashford again. Even though not for the reasons Lohmeyer presented – for Jane to show kindness to a lesser fortunate family of noble blood by paying them the honour of her visit. No, Jane was hoping Milly could raise her spirit a bit with her wit. An all-important meeting was scheduled for tomorrow, where the future of MECHA Industries would be decided. And she, of course, had to attend. A knot twisted itself in her stomach at the thought. She was nowhere near ready for all of this.

Next to her, Hayato was studying her face from the corner of his eyes. Every now and then he switched his gaze inconspicuously to Lohmeyer, who was sitting right across from Jane. The older female was looking out the window to her left, to the clean buildings of the Settlement. Hayato averted his head to the window on the other side of the car, behind which lay the remnants of a once great nation: Japan. Now a ruined ghetto.

It felt good to be in his own country again. Although this was not the Japan he remembered and longed for in his dreams. It was nothing like it.

In the distance, the approach of a helicopter reached his ears.

No one in the car seemed to notice when the aircraft flew overhead at a high speed to a point in front of them, following the same road and a truck that had just passed them.

Jane's thoughts drifted to the red-haired courier, Kewell, again from earlier. His sharp eyes criticizing her messy attire of half-done hair and morning robes. She frowned as she remembered her own suspicions about his role in all this and his connection to her father. The key was practically burning with importance through her clothes from inside the pocket of her jacket. She had wanted to inform Hayato right away about it but hadn't found the right moment to do so – minding her new tutor. Besides, maybe she should take Kewell Soreisi's words literally: _only for your eyes to read.._

Read? Read what? There was nothing to read in a key. Or was there...?

It was only moments later that their chauffeur hit the brakes because of an unexpected blockade, ripping Jane from her trail of thoughts. A police officer was obstructing the way with his car.

Jane broke the silence: "What's going on?"

The driver unbuckled his belt and opened the door. "I'll inquire that, Milady," he answered before leaving the vehicle.

Hayato did the same after ordering Jane to stay put. Lohmeyer cocked a brow at that, clearly disproving of his ill-mannered behaviour towards his superior.

"It's probably just another accident," Lohmeyer said to Jane, "You know how reckless those Elevens can be in traffic–"

But before she could finish her sentence completely, Jane had already stepped out of the car, Odin in her arms. Staying behind the open standing door, she more or less obeyed Hayato's command and also satisfying her curiosity.

Now, she could hear sirens and the sounds of helicopters and could see Hayato and the driver talking with the policeman, who was gesturing with his hand in the direction of the ghetto.

"Lady Jane, I suggest you get back into the car immediately!" Lohmeyer hissed from her position inside.

Was there another bombing perhaps? Or some other attack by the terrorists?

More vehicles were forced to a halt behind them as time passed and several people got out of their cars. Odin was getting restless in her grip, so she pulled him tighter against her body.

"Lady Jane, please–!"

Suddenly, Odin twisted in her arms and with a shriek of pain Jane let him fall to the ground. He had bit her! She was perplexed beyond belief as she watched him ran off. "No, Odin!" Quickly she regained her senses and hastened after him. "Odin, come back!"

Before Hayato and the others had realized what happened, two figures had flashed by them. Frozen for a second, he blinked a few times. "Jane?"

The dog hurried as if the devil was chasing him and Jane had trouble keeping up, not only because her hesitation to pursue the chase. 'Damn, I didn't know I was _this_ out of shape…' She thought to herself, for fencing it was good enough at least but apparently not for a long sprint.

She could hear the men calling after her, but right now the safety of her pet meant more to her than obeying the rules.

Odin led her to the first exit of the road but he was much faster than she was. Nonetheless she continued to trail after him, clutching her left hand where he had bit her previously. Blood coaxing her fingers but she paid it no mind.

Panting and gasping for breath, she slowed down as a truck loomed up before her. The thing had crashed, she noticed once she had stopped fully, against a construction site. People were gathered around to watch the scene and Jane hesitated to get closer.

This must be the reason of the obstruction.

"Odin!" She couldn't help the yell as it left her mouth, seeing her beloved pet near the rear of the vehicle. Without indecision, she ran forward again.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?" A male voice said loudly.

A yelp and then the truck started moving again in reverse before Jane could reach it. The last thing she saw was a grey fur ball attached to a pair of black-clad legs by the mouth fall into a space on top of the truck as it drove off hastily. She jumped out of the way, falling over, to prevent herself from getting run over.

She stayed on the ground a little longer before scribbling up, dusting her knees off – which had scratch wounds on them. Her black skirt was also permanently ruined probably. Never mind.

Her eyes flashed around for any type of transportation she could use, before she detected a man standing nearby with a Pizza Hut delivery in his hand.

"Sorry, sir, this is a matter of emergency! I will return it to you as soon as possible!" The guy didn't know what hit him when a young girl pulled the bike from his grip and hopped on. "Your generosity is greatly appreciated!" Jane screamed at him with the orange helmet on her head as she drove away.

…

The hunt was on.

'Nobody takes my dog and gets away with it.' She gritted her teeth and hit the gas even more.

The straps of the helmet slapped against her cheeks as the wind attacked her face. She bet she looked ridiculous at the moment on the silly, bright-coloured Pizza Hut vehicle, her hair and clothes a total mess. She could imagine what Alicia Lohmeyer would have to say about this. She grinned.

"Odin!" She shouted again to pump herself up why she was doing this again. "You give me back my dog, you bastard!" If she was yelling at the driver or at the boy she had seen falling inside the truck with Odin, she wasn't sure.

She was amazed how fast the mope could actually go and she had almost catch up with the truck. The helicopters above was starting to worry her though and when suddenly: "Stop the vehicle!" She gasped and looked up.

"Surrender now and you'll be able to defend yourself in court!" The booming voice scared her. What had she gotten herself into?

"Surrender at once! Or we'll shoot to kill!"

'Shoot to kill?' Jane gulped.

…

"Damned dog!" Lelouch hissed as he pried the stupid animal from his leg. The teeth had left quite deep marks in his ankle and blood was seeping out of the wound, staining his pants. He growled and almost fell over as the truck made an unexpected move to the left. He caught his balance and thought to himself what he should do.

There was no ladder inside the truck, so there was no possible way for him to get out. And the growling dog wasn't helping his nerves one bit.

…

If things couldn't get any worse, the back of the truck began to open and revealed a colossal, red Knightmare Frame inside. Jane moved out of the way immediately, giving room to the weapon that came shooting toward one of the helicopters that her father told her was a so-called 'Slash Harken'.

Next was an explosion up in the air as the green helicopter took a hit.

That was the first time that day that Jane actually felt frightened. Fear began to settle in her bones at the thought of meeting the same faith as the pilot inside, only in an attempt to save her dog. So why did she sped up even more?

The ghetto– they were heading to the ghetto! The realization hit her then and the fear multiplied tenfold.

'No, be brave. For Odin.'

She was next to the truck by now but the plan was still uncertain. As an impulse she reached for the door handle, but the truck was moving too fast and suddenly made an abrupt turn to the left as gunshots were being fired.

Jane hit the brakes instantly, the wheels of the vehicle sliding over the asphalt to a halt. This was becoming way too dangerous and this time Hayato was not around to catch a bullet for her like he always said he would. She suddenly felt very naked without him by her side.

"Hey! You there!" A stern female voice came from the Knightmare that had opened fire on the truck, now standing not ten meters away from Jane and her bike.

…

Jane grunted in the back of her throat. Her mouth felt dry and her head heavy. She tried to lift it off the ground, but to no avail. Her whole body ached. Her arm stung and some warm liquid was trickling down her cheek.

There was complete silence around her and when she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times, the world came back to her gradually and so did the sounds.

She was lying in some dark tunnel with beams of light coming through the roof here and there. Fear crept over her in an instant. Where was she? What happened? She looked for Odin out of instinct, as she remembered running after him. He was nowhere in sight and neither was any other form of life for that matter.

As she sat up, her limbs under her control once again, the bright orange bike a few meters to her left caught her eye. She frowned. Was she underground?

I remember–! In the middle of a gasp she was interrupted by the echoing of over a dozen of voices. They were muted, coming from the end of the tunnel behind her. She had to act quickly.

Hurrying to get on her feet again, she hissed at the pain that shot through her ankle. She cursed and hopped to the nearest hiding spot. It was a hole in the subway wall, created by years and years of war above ground. She could hear the Knightmares in the distance but the human voices so close by were scaring her more. What if they were terrorists? Her heart began to speed up at the thought of them capturing her and doing whatever it was those Numbers did with honest Britannian citizens.

Her panic started to rise as images of torture flashed through her mind. She decided to act quickly. Pushing past the pain in her right limb, she shuffled further into the narrow gap in de wall, feeling surprised at how convenient it actually was.

The sound of barking reached her ears suddenly and she listened carefully. "Odin…" she whispered to herself.

…

Hayato growled, "What do you mean you don't know her whereabouts?" He was furious. More at himself than at the lousy policemen. He had failed miserably as her guardian.

The look on Lohmeyer's face spoke volumes as their gazes met. As if she was telling him she knew from the start he was unfit to protect her. That did it for him.

Before the policemen had time to blink, Hayato had swiftly moved past them. "Hey!" They yelled after him, but he was already heading in the direction of the ruins. They knew what was inside that truck and chances were that the girl wouldn't survive if it were to explode.

…

"Hey! Open up! My dog is in there!" Jane banged her fist on the iron doors of the truck. She had followed Odin's calls for help and found the truck and his (possibly) dangerous captors in no time. "Do you hear me! I want you to give me back my dog!"

She took a breather and stepped back a moment that caused a stab of pain to shoot through her ankle. The tiers of the vehicle began spinning rapidly suddenly as the driver hit the gas pedal, but they were stuck in the muddy ground. Jane gasped, hurrying around the truck – or rather hobbling around it. Cautiously she made her way to the passenger's side and went to reach for the door handle.

"Excuse me, Miss. Could you please step away from the vehicle?"

The friendly voice made her turn around. She came face to face with a figure clad in an all-black armor, including helmet and facemask.

She recognized that armor. It belonged to the infantry of the Armed Forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. Relieve washed over her and then confusion. What was happening? Why was the military involved? Or better yet, what was it about that truck? "I'm sorry, but what is going on here?" Jane suddenly became very aware of the life threatening situation she had put herself into. She could hear Lohmeyer's disapproving words already: 'all for a stupid house pet'. Hayato's worried eyes also appeared before her, more concerned than angry. He was never angry with her, no matter what she had done. She could never figure out why.

"Miss, you are not supposed to be here," the young male said, carefully approaching her with his hand stretched forward, "This is a very dangerous situation." Now _that_ she agreed with.

"I am just looking for my dog. Please, help me find him–" But then as if on cue, the mentioned animal jumped into her arms, whining slightly out of distress. "Odin! I'm so glad you're okay!" Jane caressed the dog, holding it tightly against her chest. "I'll never let you leave my sight ever again."

The soldier smiled a little at the sight of the girl's affectionate behaviour towards her pet, as if everything else around her was of no importance. But he snapped back to reality when he noticed movement behind her. The side door of the cargo part of the truck slit open and Jane wasn't the only one that was shocked to see a tall, Britannian schoolboy inside.

In a flash, Jane saw the still unidentified soldier run past her and kick the person inside on the chest, knocking him down in the process. Her hand moved up to cover hear mouth in awe at the brute force of the attack and the suddenness, her eyes wide.

…

Clarice Lockwood grit her teeth in frustration. With her hands in her hear she listened to the man on the other end of the line. How could they have screwed up this badly? Losing sight of her a day before the plan that would fix everything? "No, no!" She smashed her fist on the table, interrupting the discussion, "You do as I say and find her immediately! Thanks to that German bitch I didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday and show her the will! So do _not_ try to persuade me into staging her death as a result of the Shjinziku situation!" She yelled in the speakerphone. 'How appealing it may ever sound,' she thought to herself. "Lord Diamond will not have her killed. She is a girl for God's sake!" a short pause as the secretary calmed herself and leaned back in her old boss's chair, "I'm confident I can convince her what's in her best interest… I'll make her an offer she _won't_ refuse."

Outside the door, a man pushed his glasses further up his nose, grinning. "You bit off more than you can chew, Clarice," Adrian whispered, pushing his body from the wall he had been leaning against with his back.

Disloyalty was punished by death…

…

Death… it was just a hair's breath away. And that realization hit her hard in that moment, the moment that the capsule inside the truck opened and a bright light blinded her eyes. She duck to the ground out of instinct, with Odin protected safely in her arms, her face buried in his soft fur. If she were to meet her end now, at least he was by her side. The last present her father ever gave her and that meant the most to her.

'But think about all the things you had yet to do in this life? You have accomplished practically nothing! Besides being born fortunately…'

She braced herself. Odin stayed completely still, as if he knew catastrophe was near.

There was moments of silence. But no blast, no poisonous air, no fire or burning flesh.

Slowly, Jane raised her head, peaking up from under her bangs. Huh? What the–? Her mouth dropped in confusion for the numerous time that day. What she saw seemed surreal: a human girl with long, green hair was inside the now open container. Her body was trapped in a white straitjacket so she couldn't really move and her mouth was covered too. But the most captivating thing were her eyes. Fierce and seductive, yet slightly sad. She was absolutely gorgeous.

The soldier that had spoken to her so gently before and the schoolboy – who turned out to be quite handsome Jane decided when his face came into clear view for the first time – had taken the mysterious woman from her imprisonment. Thank God they were not part of the terrorist organization that was rumoured to inhabit these parts of the city. And the fact another civilian had gotten involved by mere coincidence made her sigh in relief.

"Tell me the truth. Poison gas? This girl?" The schoolboy apparently knew the soldier. Jane frowned, 'what is going on here?'

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing, I swear."

"How is she?" Jane jumped in, not feeling the least bit comfortable with being in the dark.

Lelouch looked in the direction of the anxious voice but Suzaku answered for him: "I don't know. I think she's alive." He had his back to her and Lelouch was still watching her when she kneeled next to them. His eyes were narrowed.

Jane put Odin on the ground as she reached over to help the soldier unzip the suit the green-haired female was trapped in. She was unconscious and looked like she had been in a lot of pain. The dog was wagging it's tale for some reason, sniffing intriguingly at the body of the woman.

She ignored the suspicious looks the boy in the school uniform was giving her and glanced sideways at the other male, who's face she saw for the first time. Those graceful features… green, curious eyes… nothing but complete concern and kindness…

Memories of a past that had faded away in the back of her mind flashed before her eyes in a chaotic sequence of colors, movement, flowers, smiles, tears– laughter of children reached her ears; running and chasing each other; carefree and perfect; but then tall grown-ups with serious faces; the rape of their naïve innocence, because of war…

"Suza–" His name had almost left her lips but something interrupted her: a set of bright lights focusing directly on them.

…

It all happened so fast. The police finding them, the mean captain ordering Suzaku to shoot the 'terrorists', by which he meant the schoolboy and her. It was only then that Jane snapped out of her daze (mostly due to the shocked condition she was still in from the moment she had realized her long lost childhood friend was in the Britannian army and right beside her, not recognizing her in the slightest), and spoke up.

"Hold it right there, sir." Her voice was more shaky than she wanted but confident nonetheless, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Jane!" Hayato's shout boomed through the hangar. "I m-mean… Miss Godfrey!" He corrected himself after realizing the improper way he was addressing his superior.

He rushed past the group of soldiers to the dark-haired girl standing in the middle. She had scratches on her knees and her hair was an absolute mess. She looked a bit bewildered upon seeing him too.

The captain with the nasty scar on his right temple grimaced and all his men immediately pointed their gun at the intruder. "Well, well, well… if that isn't–"

"Save it, Gargoyle," Hayato told him harshly. And Jane snapped from her trance, hurrying over to him immediately. Thank God, she was safe. His body felt strong and all muscle when he took her under his arm, even kissing the top of her head. "Silly girl, don't ever scare me like that again." She looked up to him, a little apologetic smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The realization hit Suzaku in that moment. 'Godfrey?' He was too shocked to move while Jane's rescuer wasted no time and turned to get the hell out of there.

"Sir?" One of the soldiers asked the captain, eyeing the pair. "Leave them," The curt answer came directly, "For now." He gave Hayato a meaningful look. He in return nodded at him.

The eerie feeling that crept over Jane as they left was growing with every step they took. "Wait!" She tried to detach herself from Hayato's now quite firm grasp but he held her even tighter, "Please, Miss," He said softly, "Trust me, you don't want to see this."

"See what?" Confusion was written all over her face. And she suddenly was the little girl again all those years back, when the grown-ups knew things and wouldn't tell her. For her own good, they said. "Hayato, no–" he didn't answer her, which made her anger rise. She began to struggle more and look back at the scene behind them. "No, I don't want to– let me go!" But it was no use. Her half-hearted attempts to escape his grip were pathetic. He was much stronger than her and more determined at that. And before she knew what had happened, her vision started to become blurry, a resolute force pressing against her neck.

Everything went black

…

"Suzaku!" Jane sat up with his name blurting from her mouth. Bewildered she looked at her surroundings, panting from the intensity of her recent dream, or nightmare more likely. 'What..? Where am I-?' Eyes wide and sweat on her forehead, she felt a gentle but yet strong hand touch her shoulder and push her back into the softness of the cushions beneath her again. She didn't resist, slowly turning her head to the man next to her bed.

"Kyuseishu…" (savior)

His dark eyes came in to focus slowly. She was still dreamy and her mind clouded. And Jane reached her hand up to touch his face. But Hayato stopped her movement midway.

"Milady," he said, kissing the hand she had reached out to him with, "how are you feeling?"

Jane smiled, "It was all just a bad dream, wasn't it?" Her head began to pound as she tried to remember the dream.

After a moment of contemplating silence he nodded.

"I'm glad." Jane breathed, her eyelashes caressing her cheeks softly.

"My darling, I'm glad to see you are awake!" The deep, rich voice came from the door, where Hildred was standing. His enthusiasm startled Jane from her half-slumber.

"Grandfather," But before Jane could speak any further, Hildred told Hayato to leave with a quick motion of his head. He did, with a reluctant look on his face.

Even before the door was closed, Hildred's whole demeanour changed: "I will not have you running off like that again, do you understand?" He spoke as he strode to her bed slowly. He was being much more stern than he used to be. She had never heard him speak to her like this. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? The company– I mean, we could have lost you–"

"But–"

"No 'buts', young lady, this is not the time for games any more. You have a responsibility to your father, to me, to your family."

So it really wasn't a dream at all… That realization made her bright awake all of the sudden.

"Jane…" Hildred's tone became more kind. He sighed, taking place at the food of her bed. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand this is not acceptable any longer."

Jane nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"Will you promise me never to act so impulsively again?"

She could feel his sharp eyes on her, even though she was avoiding his gaze.

"Janey?" He insisted.

A sigh, "Yes, grandfather."

Hayato listened at the door with his back against the wall; his eyes closed.

"I will not disappoint you again." That was the last thing she'd ever wanted. It always broke her heart to see _that_ look on his face, the look of failure. Not only of her, but of himself in teaching her.

"Good. Now rest. You will need your strength the next couple of days." With that he kissed her forehead and rose (a bit inelegantly) from the bed.

"Grandfather–." Jane stopped Hildred halfway through the door, his hand on the doorknob, "… it wasn't his fault." She almost blurted the words out, as if a quick apology. What had happened in the hanger all came back to her now. The way Hayato had protected her but had also forced her along against her will and took her here, God knows how exactly without her knowledge.

Hildred only blinked at her and shut the door.

Jane screw up her face in dismay. She knew her grandfather all too well and Hayato was going to feel his anger. It was only that she really started to worry when she heard the lock switch.

Hayato let the old man knock him on the ground with his cane. He stayed there, with his cheek pressed against the carpeted floor, the tip of the cane digging into his back.

"If any harm comes to her…" Hildred growled, "… you will pay the ultimate price… do you understand?" He emphasized every word with a hiss.

His blood was boiling. How could he let this man treat him like this? He could take him on, two hands behind his back, but he wouldn't… he… couldn't… he had promised _her_. So he swallowed his pride.

"Well?!"

"Yes, sir." Hayato answered bitterly.

Jane held her breath on the other side of the wall, her hand pressed against her mouth. The tears were building up behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She tried to steady her breathing, focusing on the smiling face and gentle kisses that her grandfather would give her. But poor Hayato–

The wooden cane struck his back again and Hayato stifled a groan.

"That's right. Remember your place here."

It wasn't until Jane heard footsteps dying away that she attempted to open the door. "Hayato," she whispered. "Hayato, can you open the door, please?" she pulled at the knob some more.

"No, Milady," he told her softly.

She couldn't tell what his emotions were by his voice but she felt the urge to hug him, to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Hayato, it was all my fault."

"No, I failed you, Milady." His words stung and hit her right in the chest, like a sharp-pointed arrow. The hurt made her sympathy turn to anger in a matter of seconds: "Then go." She said harshly, "Go and repent."

He didn't question her and bowed his head shortly before getting up and leaving down the hallway.

Now the tears finally fell.

…

Short, white fingers dug into the ground, grabbing the golden object his purple eyes had spotted from a distance. 'Yes…' he held the key up to his face, studying its shiny exterior.

"Getting sloppy already?" He mumbled to himself, "… Janey?"

…


	5. Stage 01 Part 03: Differentiation II

Part 03: Differentiation II

"So…" The woman in all-green said, "we will begin our lessons with proper etiquette. Those which every noble, young lady should possess by your age." Her tone made Jane's toes curl with irritation but she hid her frustrations underneath the table, not letting her face betray her emotions in the slightest.

So no, she couldn't say that she had hit it off with her teacher, Alicia Lohmeyer. The main problem being that Jane had to keep her laughing under control; it seemed as though the woman actually had a stick up her German ass. Her accent made it all the more funny. How could anyone take this woman seriously? Who, in God's name, places so much importance on the positioning of a fork on the dinner table? No, no, she had done it all wrong the first time. Two centimeters to the right of course! Jane had wanted to throw the fork in her face.

She had glimpsed sideways at Hayato, who shared her thoughts guessing from the squinting of his eyes.

The morning passed rather slowly this way and her boredom become even worse when she was informed she was to dine with several important people that evening. (hence the lessons in etiquette).

But she was distracted. She couldn't get the image of Suzaku in that black uniform out of her head. How he'd grown… his eyes were still as she remembered but the worry that now lay behind them was new to her. His care-free spirited attitude seemed gone. And that she regretted the most.

And how did he end up in the Britannian military anyways? Had he recognized her like she had him? Did he miss her as much as she? Why hadn't they been reunited any sooner?

She had to meet him again, she decided then, to get some answers. His love had meant everything to her when she was younger. His embrace and shining smile… she would do anything to get that back. She had to see him; she needed him, his cheerfulness, his advice, his… _presence…_

"Hayato?"

"Hmm?" came his reply.

Jane bit her lip, "Oh, never mind." She didn't want a repeat of the lash out of her grandfather the other night, so she couldn't ask him to cover for her. Or better, she had to make sure _no one_ found out.

Besides, she really had to get out of this house. How big and comfortable it may be, it was suffocating her more than anything.

Her ankle was still sore from the other day but it wasn't impossible to walk on and the head wound was all too serious either; three stitches and a band aid did the job. It still throbbed a little though.

It was no less than an hour later that she found herself alone in her room, pretending to read. It was the perfect chance.

…

Hayato sat on the wooden floor of his tiny room, his back resting against the wall and his arm resting casually on one popped up knee. The small TV in the corner was broadcasting the news of the Shinjuku incident.

"… was sealed off due to the explosion of poisonous gas.." The news reporter told the viewer with a blank face, "… hundreds of lives were taken.."

Hayato shook his head, averting his eyes from the screen. He could've guessed they were going to pull something like this, altering the facts in their advantage. Clovis, the bastard, has everyone wrapped around his little finger. If he'd only had the chance to–

"… in other news, one of the members of the House of Lords was found dead in his apartment this morning," the left corner of the Eleven's mouth turned up, "–authorities have yet to come out with a concluding statement, but rumor has it the falling stock market made the successful businessman to take his own life…"

The image of a lifeless body dangling from a balustrade with a rope around the neck flashed before Hayato's eyes. His neck had snapped so easily, so effortlessly. One blow to the head and he was out. And the window had been open. Amateur mistakes. He had been in and out in fifteen minutes, before the guards had time to realize what was happening.

The self-satisfying grin that had made its way to his face slowly faded as he thought about the girl he was all doing this for. She would hate him if she would know; curse at him. He could already imagine the glistering tears falling from her dark eyes. How cruel of him…

No, it was in his best interest to keep this a secret. One the JFL insisted he would take to his grave.

He sighed.

…

It looked a lot easier in the movies, Jane contemplated. Her body still ached from her fall the other day and on top of that the 'rope' she had constructed out of her bed sheets, wasn't all that stable. She cursed at her own stupidity when she cast a look down.

"Okay, I can do this…" The bile in her throat grew smaller with every inch she moved closer to the safe ground below.

In that moment Odin's head popped up in the window frame, looking down at what frills his owner was performing. He barked. "No, Odin," Jane told him, "you can't go with me. You must stay in my room and guard the door." He only blinked at her.

How she got down in one piece still amazed her when she started to run towards the gate.

…

The weather was really beautiful today, Jane thought as she made her way along the sidewalk. The coat she had put on was a little too thick. And while in the impulsive mode she was in, she decided to take it off and give it to the first homeless person she saw. His gratefulness was like nothing she'd ever seen before and it gave her a very pleasing feeling.

The train ride to here was a whole experience in itself for her. She had never been on a train before. It had been crowded and noisy and the people inside were all of a much lower place in society than she.

She had felt out of place but yet no one paid her any special mind; she was just one of the many travelers. The thought comforted her and made her feel normal for once. Acting as they did, she learned how to behave in such an environment.

She should've left the house ages ago to see the outside world like this: the noises of traffic, the cool breeze on her skin, the people chattering, doing their every day work, the bright lights of commercial billboards, the shining, silver skyscrapers– the city was much more exciting than her family's estate in the country side. The walk from the station wasn't even that far. But the best part of it all was that she was finally _on her own_. That liberating thought snuck into her every fiber and made her body tingle all over. What she was doing was so dangerous and yet so exciting.

She slapped herself mentally. Gosh, how old was she? She was old enough to go out for a stroll in the city if she wanted to without permission. But this wasn't an ordinary stroll though…

At least for a few hours she could shake off all the burdens put on her shoulders since her father's death. Sacha, her father's lawyer, had told her about the other (competitive) companies interested in buying MECHA Industries. The Board of Directors would do anything to prevent a hostile takeover but if the shareholders would decide to sell their share, or give it to one of the other board members, there was nothing Jane could do. There had to be a CEO at all times and according to her grandfather that person had to be her. The title had always directly been passed on through the person next in line. Unfortunately, for her– Oh, God, she remembered she even had to dine with those money grubbers in the near future…

…

The years had done her well, he could see. This angered and pleased him at the same time. She was slim and tall and her hair much longer than he remembered. The last time he had witnessed her as close as this was at the opera all those years ago. Then, she had the cheerful naivety of any child, but now the melancholia of a girl born in the richest circles of society hung over her like a shadow. The captive live full of restraint and forced obedience; she was the spitting image of her mother.

His eyes watched the back of her head. And if on cue, her face turned in his direction slightly, as if she could sense his presence. But how could she not? She _had_ to feel the attraction too, one that grew stronger every day.

He was growing tired of his secretive spying on her but he had to be patient. The time wasn't right yet.

He knew she was the one. The one he would grant the power of–

"Hey, you there! You stole my bike from me!"

Jane snapped from her trance at the shouting voice as did her secretive onlooker.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, girl!"

Her fear level went up in a matter of seconds. The man, or better yet, boy, who had spoken came up to her from across the street. Jane immediately recognized the logo on his cap. But before she could speak, he had her cornered against the wall, "Well, well, seems like that 'I will return it as soon as possible' is going to be sooner than you thought, huh?" His intimidating attitude made Jane swallow. "Now give me back my bike, or I swear I will–"

"You will what?" The confidence with which the words came out of her mouth surprised herself. She straightened her spine. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Yes, yes, she was going to play that game again. She'd be damned if it didn't work.

The boy was taken aback by her sudden change of demeanor. "I-I… no–"

"Well, then I suggest you apologize for your impertinent behavior, Eleven." She added the last word as an afterthought; one she regretted instantly. This was how her uncle Adrian addressed the lower class citizens ('if one cold call them citizens at all'). This wasn't her speaking. The hurt in the boy's eyes made her heart ache in a way she wanted to hug him and apologize herself.

"Ma'am, I didn't mean to be rude." He managed to stutter. Was she really that intimidating all of the sudden?

Her voice and eyes softened, "It's alrig–"

"Is this boy bothering you, Miss?" Jane hadn't noticed the police officers that had come up to them.

Now she was the one stuttering: "Ehm, yes, I'm fine, thank you," She tried to recompose herself but failing a little.

While the dark-haired officer asked Jane if she was alright, the other spoke harshly to the boy: "Beat it, kid, before my finger gets trigger-happy."

"But she stole my bike–"

"What did I just tell you?"

The hostility was rising rapidly in the air and Jane could sense this was going to end up badly.

V.V. was debating whether or not he should interfere. He didn't care about the boy's faith but Janey's was a different matter. Still, he was curious to see how she would act in this situation. She was a Godfrey after all.

She handled it rather gracefully according to his opinion. Her face was all elegance as she explained the circumstances and she charmed the officers to the point it was becoming funny.

"But who are you then?" The pizza boy called after her after the policemen had left and she had handed him some money. Like she had said, he didn't know who he had been talking to.

Jane thought about that for a moment. 'Who am I exactly?' That question was not so easy to answer after all. She was the daughter of a Britannian billionaire; a descendant of the famous Godfrey dynasty; destined to inherit most of the company's profits; she could afford to buy half of this country if she wanted to but was she about to rub that in this Japanese boy's face?

"I'm Jane." She threw over her shoulder. And his smile was worth more than a thousand words. He shouted another 'thank you again' at her, waving the money she had given him at her.

…

Clarice Lockwood was sitting behind her desk in the east wing of the office building of MECHA Industries. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she screwed up her face. It was no use. What the board was asking from her seemed to be impossible. There were no holes in the testament she could find; no sly route she could take.

Earlier that day she had spoken to Lady Jane and her question had taken the girl aback. She hadn't known the possibility was still open that she would refuse to lead in the company in the near future and that she could hand over all power to the Board of Directors ('The Big Five'). Yet she had dismissed the very thought right after Clarice had suggested it. Her reason for this had been clear: 'Because it is my duty.' And it was. This came as no surprise to her as the daughter of her father she was. But before Clarice could protest the Eleven had returned and she could no longer speak privately. He would know her intensions. His sharp eyes were ever watchful and full of mistrust.

There was only one solution to her boss's orders now: terminate the problem. But how? That damned Eleven wouldn't let her near the girl. And on top of that, Hildred wouldn't be pleased at all. But what then?

It had been rumored that only the girl knew her father's last wishes and that even _she_ hadn't been informed that well. Or _at all_ , it seemed to Clarice. The will had been just a formality. But the old man could only do so much for the company. His time was almost over. It wouldn't be long before Jane would have to take his place. So it wasn't the will that would give her any answers.

But then there was Adrian Godfrey, who had been envious of his older brother Richard his entire life. He would do anything to outdo him, including getting rid of the only thing in between him and the throne of the family business. _Jane_.

She returned to her desk in a hurry from her standing position near the window, immediately typing away at her computer.

Outside, the rain was pouring down from the heavens.

…

Jane ran for cover in the closest porch she could find but she was already soaking wet. In that same moment she thought of Hayato and if he was worried about her. Her little adventure to find out more about Suzakah Kuururugi's whereabouts had gone on for a few hours already. She suddenly longed for her coat too and she damned herself for giving it away in the first place as her cell phone was in the pocket of that thing. She would certainly catch a cold this way.

Oh, what the hell. She stepped outside again, hurrying along the street again to the nearest metro station.

She was a quick learner and surely that metro device had to work similarly to the train.

Once inside she decided she had to think her plan through more precisely. Connecting the dots was just one thing. That the chance to find Suzaku or some clue to his location was a lot higher while searching near the ghetto was easy to figure out, actually finding him was a whole different matter.

It was as foolish to attempt this as it was overambitious. But what if her attempt to find him was in vain? And what if he didn't recognize her again? Or worse, didn't want to see her…

She hadn't fully realized what the consequences of the invasion must have been for him. She was probably now the symbol of Britannia's success to him, a success build upon the suffering of other people, people like Suzaku.

The destruction on the left side of the tracks was proof of that. The ghetto was a sad sight to see, even more so in comparison to the other side of the city, the Tokyo Settlement.

How he must hate her now… The thought alone made tears well up in her eyes.

Their childhood friendship surely was never going to be the same again. That realization hit her like a brick wall. What was she thinking? This was such a stupid idea. She wanted to turn around and head home instantly but the metro kept on hurtling over the tracks.

A girl was sitting near her in the metro who giggled at something the woman next to her said. The innocent sound reached Jane's ears. She studied the pair for a minute, realizing the girl was seated in a wheelchair. They were a strange couple. The young girl was clearly of rich origin and the woman seemed her servant or friend, or both maybe. The cliché again, of course, was that the former was of Britannian blood and the servant an Eleven.

Hmm.

There was something different though. They reminded her of herself and Hayato. Like a bond that was unbreakable and that they understood each other without having to speak. She missed his secure presence next to her.

Jane was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the familiar little animal standing next to her from the moment she had stepped inside the metro. But now she saw the source of the girl's giggles.

"Odin?" Her perplexity was readable on her features.

"–who's pet do you think this is, Sayoko?"

"I don't know, Milady."

"Maybe it's a stray?"

The dog was standing on its hind legs, with his front paws pushing himself up against the girl's seemingly lifeless legs. She caressed his head gently, which he thanked her for with by licking her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Jane willed her legs to move forward finally. She grabbed the dog, holding it away from the girl with a wine of dissatisfaction on Odin's part. "Shush."

"It's not a problem," The woman the girl had addressed as 'Sayoko' said.

Jane shook her head, "I don't know what has gotten into him; he's not like this normally." 'And I don't know how he got here in the first place,' she added in her head.

"What's his name?"

Looking at the face of the girl at a closer distance for the first time, Jane realized she wasn't looking in her direction – no, she wasn't even _looking_ at all.

"Odin." She didn't know what to say but that.

The girl smiled, "That's an unusual name for a dog." She seemed to stare at an undefined point on the floor of the metro, "My name is Nunally."

"That's also quite an unusual name." The words had left Jane's mouth before she was aware of what she'd said exactly. "Oh, I didn't mean–"

Nunally just chuckled, "No, you're right! My brother says it suits me though."

"You have a brother?" Jane was intrigued by her new acquaintance. So she sat down in an empty seat near her; Odin in her lap.

"Yes, and he's the sweetest brother in the world."

They talked casually for a few minutes and in that time Sayoko's eyes had narrowed more and more, suspiciously, at the apparent kindness the strange girl was showing. Moreover, she seemed familiar to Sayoko, as if she'd seen that angelic, smiling face before.

She interrupted them suddenly: "And what brings you here, if I may ask, Miss?"

Jane didn't seem fazed by her abrupt interruption, "Oh," Damn, what should she say? Lie or–? "I'm actually looking for someone." She decided against lying.

"Who?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know him. He's in the military." Now that was a lie. Most people living in Japan knew who the son of the former prime minister was.

"Maybe we can help you," Nunally said kindly, "Me and my brother have been living here for a while now, maybe he can find where that person is. He's very smart, you know."

"Ehmm," Jane hesitated.

"We are nearing our stop, Milady," Sayoko informed Nunally then.

Jane didn't want to be impolite and what harm could it do? And she had to hurry because the woman was already pushing the girl to the exit, while the metro was slowly coming to a halt.

"Don't worry. You can tell me when you come over for some tea soon." Oh, she was good. Jane smiled at her. "I'd like that."

And then the doors shut and she was alone again.

It was then that her gaze fell upon several television monitors lined up next to the metro station. The figure broadcast on the screen was so familiar to her that she was mesmerized and walked back while the metro started moving.

Her eyes turned big as she read the words depicted on the screen: 'Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder.'

…

"As I told you once, disloyalty is not appreciated here… Clarice…"

There was blood dripping from between her parted lips. The life was slowly fading from her eyes. The site was clean though; it seemed as if she had decided to take a nap with her head on the table. The ugly wound at the back of her neck was the only thing out of place.

Adrian Godfrey cleaned the knife and dropped it unceremoniously on the table next to the dead secretary's head.

"This is nothing personal, my dear," He said, "We always punish traitors by death."

Hours later one of the cleaning ladies entered the room ignorant of the scene she was about to witness. Her scream of horror echoed through the whole building.

…

She tried to open the door as quiet as possible but before she could close it behind her:

"Where have you been?" Hayato's voice was cold and enforcing. He stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

So much for sneaking unnoticed into the house.

Jane could see the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal of his trust, but also the worry and anger. She didn't know what to say for the multiple time that day.

Hayato was a man of few words so the silence that hung between them now seemed to take forever.

He was in front of her in a few steps suddenly. And she gasped as he took her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever walk out on me like that." He whispered in her hair.

She was safe, he thought to himself, she was safe and here again.

"Relax, Hayato. I was only gone for a few hours." She tried to suppress her laughter at his overly protective behavior.

"Gone where?" Upon hearing the harsh female voice, Jane freed herself from Hayato's embrace gently. She opened her mouth to answer Loymeyer but the woman held up her hand to silence her. "It doesn't matter," She said, "Please come with me. We have important things to discuss about your father's inheritance."

'My father's inheritance?' Jane hadn't thought about that for some time.

She stopped dead in her tracks while following Lohmeyer. 'Where was it?' She searched her pockets. 'Oh my God! Did I lose it?' Panic began to cloud her vision.

The key was gone.

….

" _Suzaku?"_

 _He murmured something indistinctly back as acknowledgement yet still his eyes remained closed. They were lying on their backs in the tall grass as the sun warmed their cheeks._

 _Every summer she had seen him; weeks in a row. And then always came the dreadful day he had to leave again. She would cry for a few days and then long for the moment she could fly in his arms again._

 _Jane's father had a summer home on the eastern borders of Japan, not too far from Suzaku's family Estate there. They had met by accident really. But that was all before the expansion of the Empire had begun._

 _Jane had felt the change in him though._

 _The tension was building up already and in the early stages of the war that meant a ungrounded suspicion of mixed race friendships._

" _How long will you stay this time?" Every year her stay became shorter._

 _She sighed, "Not sure yet," Their eyes met this time. And he noticed her grief then, seeing the tears welling on her eyelashes._

" _Don't cry, J.," He said, "We'll see each other again next year." His half-smile said it all. He couldn't possibly be so naïve. He knew that chance was turner slimmer by the second._

 _They sat there quietly, enjoying what was probably the last of each other's company._

…

10


	6. Stage 01 Part 04: Rise of the Rebellion

Part 04: Rise of the Rebellion

This wasn't the first time he had followed him. But the spying was starting to get boring. He had yet to catch him red-handed. Officer Kewell Soresi wasn't one for these kinds of secretive endeavors but his higher-ups had insisted that _this man_ was a threat to the Empire, and apparently such a major one that the Purist Faction had taken a special interest in him. This was his moment to shine.

His suspicion had grown with each piece of information he had gotten and now, he felt, the moment was almost there.

The mystery person that had given him this crucial intel flashed before his eyes. A very small, hooded figure with a high voice.

Hayato strolled down the street at an easy pace, a bag swung over his shoulder and dark shades covering his eyes. It wasn't like he was hiding, but he had to blend in with the crowd nonetheless...

It was one of those few times that Jane was unaware of his whereabouts. But fair was fair: each time he had led her off the hook, he got a free pass as well. Besides, she had other things to worry about at the moment. _Important_ things.

…

"So... how was your walk?"

Lohmeyer's tone annoyed Jane. Why couldn't the woman just let her be for once? Besides, she had more important things to worry about. For example, what had happened to the key that officer Kewell had given her for 'her eyes only', who was that mysterious green-haired woman and why had Suzaku been arrested? Last thing she remembered was that he was in some sort of trouble in the hanger. What had those mean policemen done to him when she had left? It seemed suspicious to say the least how cruel they were towards him. She shuddered.

"I hope getting a cold from the rain was worth it."

Her hair was still damp from the shower – she had practically shoved her into the stall – Lohmeyer made her take right after she had returned.

They sat in silence for a while as Jane red a few papers her tutor had put under her nose. Then, the door swung open and one of the female servants plunged into the office.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lohmeyer half-exclaimed, half-gasped.

The woman was panting from the exertion of her run and couldn't answer until she had caught her breath, "I'm so sorry to interrupt you, Ma'am, but a terrible thing has happened."

"What, in God's name, could be so terrible?"

Jane could already taste the blood in her mouth; the metallic smell filling her nose as well.

She swallowed, "She's dead… Clarice is dead!"

It took a minute for the news to sink in.

What was this world if not the cruelest? The death of their beloved Prince Clovis just the other day and the unbelievable violence in the ghetto, it was all just the beginning. Now the face of death had made its way here again. Who would want to kill a kind woman like Clarice? Jane felt shivers down her spine as the thought occurred that the culprit could be amongst them. Clarice had been murdered in the coach house on this estate…

The commanding words that came from Lohmeyer's lips didn't reach her ears. The whole room seemed to go mute, only muffled voices in the distance. She stared at her own hands – suddenly shaking, as her eyes went wide; they were covered in a red substance, dripping slowly between her fingers onto the dark-wooden table. _Blood_.

The chaos that had now erupted around her didn't faze her until Hayato pulled her, none to gently, to her feet and ushered her to the door. _Where did he come from anyways?_ Odin stayed close to her. She suddenly thought he might be the only one she could trust; not even Hayato.

Still in shock, she was in the car before she knew what was happening.

Hayato pulled out his phone and began to make arrangements for a safe place for her to stay.

It was then that their eyes met for the first time that day. The deep concern that lay behind them said it all to her. If anything, it tripled her fear. She didn't question him though.

Her father's country house, she heard him say to what appeared to be her grandfather on the side. She motioned Hayato to hand her over the phone. She had acted like a scared little bird for too long now. She was a Godfrey, goddamnit. He did as she asked without as much as a blink.

"Grandfather?"

His warm voice filled her ear as he told her not to worry; everything would be alright.

But she couldn't shake the uncanny feeling that this was just the beginning…

…

Hildred sighed as the green-haired yapper in the corner of the table opened his mouth again: "We all know, Lord Archibald, recent events have cause the honorary citizenship to become more and more questionable. I suggest we act now! Now that the grief of the death of our beloved Majesty is still fresh!"

Hushed whispered went among the group of middle-aged men, some of disbelief, some of agreement.

Archibald, Hildred's brother-in-law, rose from his chair to silence them: "No, Hildred is right. We cannot base our decisions on one man's actions. That would be foolish! Besides, we're risking an uprising if we pursue this now!"

They were both obligated to occupy two seats in the Purist Faction. As members of the House of Lords, and by that members of one of the oldest and most well-known aristocratic families of pure, Britannian blood, they had to put up with these fools. These uncompromising, uncivilized, infuriating _fools_.

"Suzaku Kururugi has misused the honorary citizenship to his own, selfish ambitions! Let us punish him as the criminal he is!"

Another member of the Purist Faction agreed.

 _If only they all knew…_ Hildred sighed. He was glad Archibald was on his side; unfortunately he couldn't say the same from Gareth and Eunice, respectively his other family members active in the Faction.

"Chairman, have you forgotten the true purpose of our existence?" Eunice bit at him, "It is our duty as Purebloods to prevent foreigners, especially those Elevens, to defile the Britannian lineage, not to mention to protect our people from their primitive ways."

Archibald beat Hildred in his response: "The case may be Kururugi receives the ultimate retribution, yet that is not an excuse to rule out the current system completely."

"An excuse? We don't need an excuse–!"

"Gentlemen, ladies, please! Order!" Hildred stood up from his chair at the head of the table with minor difficulty: "Very well then… let us vote… those in favor of conviction?"

Almost every hand in the room rose.

"The Faction has spoken…"

…

"Yes... Well, I'm under the impression she was being blackmailed," Hayato whispered into the phone.

A short silence before he agreed with the person on the other end of the line: "Yes, yes I know… my lord Katase, please, I told you already I will take care of it…"

"What about the ch-," he choked on his own words, "What do you _mean_ what about the child?" He grew more aggravated by the minute. "No, no… Well, I said I –" Hayato's insisting of his promises was abruptly stopped when his superior said: "Izumi, listen to me. You mustn't remember what you are there for. Now, I need you to do something…"

…

As a major contributor to the corporation, Clarice's death meant only one thing: profit loss. Yes, that seems harsh, which it is, but that's how they speak of deaths in the industry. Her father's former secretary was one of the most valuable assets –

Oh, what was she thinking?

These horrible things happening one after another. It was as if these heralds had finally come to a crossroads and the universe had decided that today was the day. The day of days. In which everything was going to collapse, slowly but surely. 'Wouldn't they all be delighted to see the company crumble beneath my fingertips.'

And then there was the Suzaku situation… but she had to deal with that later.

As she arrived back at her grandfather's estate in the country side, where she resided now most of the time when she wasn't in the city, she realized security was under radical revision. More cameras, more guards, dogs and more fences... From the outside the house looked like a prison. _Great_.

She didn't have a choice though.

When the sun was barely peaking over the grassy hills in the distance, Lohmeyer ordered her to pick up her piano playing again (after two _fucking_ years) – in the hope that she would rekindle her female elegance, which had to be deep, deeply buried inside her somewhere. _This woman_ –

But she obeyed nonetheless, figuring it couldn't hurt to try.

Her play was horrible and rusty but she was surprised as to how somehow her fingers knew what they were doing.

"B-flat," he mouthed as Jane played the wrong note, trying three times over to get the right chord.

Hayato's figure was slumped against the wall, sitting on the clean marble floor of the ballroom around the corner where the pianoforte stood.

The guilt was eating him up from the inside, yet he couldn't make himself to face her now. Now that the betrayal was at its highest. He hated this weakness she was for him. He let the tears fall silently, hoping that would be the last of it.

His train of thought had distracted him, so he didn't notice the music had stopped suddenly.

Jane looked down at him, wondering what was on his mind. She had never seen him cry before.

Hayato looked up at her puzzled face. A sniff escaped him. _Shit_. He quickly wiped his nose and began to hoist himself off the ground. But before he could open his mouth, she walked off. Her icy cold reaction hit him hard.

She knew. What she knew exactly she was unsure of.

…

Jane's eyes were fixated on the expression of despair that was Suzaku's face. The broadcast of this parade they were performing in front of all the world to see, was outright ridiculous. How could they do this to him? If there was one thing she was certain of, it was his absolute and unwavering loyalty. On the other hand… he was an Eleven now… that was the only motive they needed to arrest him for murdering his majesty. His death grieved her. She grieved for the path humanity was taking…

The same scene flickered in Hildred's glasses; his eyes narrowing behind them. 'Oh, Genbu, if you knew what has become of your son.'

"Hayato, who you think the accusation is true?" Jane asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think." He replied instantly without thinking.

She sighed disappointedly, "Such a blatant answer."

Then they sat again in silence.

It was that game again, where they pretended nothing had happened a few hours ago and that their relationship was pure business.

"I really hope they will–" But her sentence was cut short by the appearance of a new character on the screen.

A masked man…

That was the first time she laid eyes on him… the future demon… the world's biggest threat in weening… the revolutionist… _Zero_ …

Jane immediately stormed to the phone, getting no further than the first two digits before Hayato snatched it from her hands. "I don't think that is a wise thing to do," he said sternly.

Her defiant look made him back off slightly. "No." She pulled the device to her but he wouldn't let go. "No! Give it to me!" The tug war between them and the telephone was starting to get ridiculous.

Fuming, Jane gave up. And in a flash, she dodged past him to the open standing doors that led to the porch with a beautiful view of the gardens.

Words were stuck in her throat somehow so she couldn't get anything out except the frustrated grunts and growls.

She heard his quick and light footsteps behind her but it seemed he was giving her a head start. This infuriated her even more.

"That insolent little–"

She picked her pace, practically sprinting in no direction and any direction at the same time. Her legs were carrying her almost automatically, mechanically.

"Jane! Jane! Come back!" she heard from afar.

Her bare feet felt the cold, moist grass and she almost slipped several times, but she kept going, not once looking back. If she could just outrun all this foolishness, go to any place less awful than this one, it would be alright–

"Jane!"

"No! No, more!" she yelled back, "I want out!"

Without realizing it, she had gone to the family graveyard, where there now was set up a memorial for her father. Garlands of the once most beautiful flowers adorned the whole shrine, but all were now wilted because of the weather. She stopped dead in her tracks a few meters away.

Now, she seemed alone with just the howling of the wind. She remained still like this for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of nature with her eyes closed.

A rustling sound coming from the bushes behind her startled her from her thoughts. Was that a dark figure between the leaves? Her heart still racing from the sprint and now from fear. And she swallowed.

"Wh-who is there?" she blurted out awkwardly.

"You are lucky I was around." A surprisingly high child's voice answered after a moment.

Then, the sound of a muffled groan and something heavy falling to the ground – like a bag of potatoes…

Jane backed up against her father's memorial as her apparent 'savior' of whatever took a step from the shadows, and into the light.

"You look just like your mother." The blond-haired boy came fully into view now.

"Who are you?" she demanded, but _damnit_ , her voice broke. _Oh my god_ , there was a body laying behind him. He had killed somebody, the knife still dripping with blood in his hand.

"They call me V.V."


	7. Stage 02 P05 The Assessment of Integrity

Stage 02: The Larva

"After four days the egg is ready to hatch. The larva (caterpillar) hatches from an egg and eats leaves or flowers almost constantly. The caterpillar molts (loses its old skin) many times as it grows."

Hildred Ignatius Godfrey

Part 05: The Assessment of Integrity

"V.V.?" Jane repeated dumbly.

"Yes, and I am here to help you."

His kind yet confident tone made her on edge. _What was his deal?_ "Help me?" _Who the hell does he think he is?_ "Who said I need any help?" Her defiance sounded bitter and dishonest, with her eyes glued to the corpse on the ground. The boy didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

"You are chosen, Jane Elizabeth Godfrey, heir to the Godfrey dynasty."

"But–"

The garden around her – the grass, the trees, even the starry sky – was slowly moving away from her, as if her body was being sucked into a dark vortex of which she couldn't sense the end. Her bewilderment turned into a vague memory. And all she could see was _his_ eyes.

"What is it you most desire?" the words echoed and reached parts of her souls she didn't knew existed. " _What is it you desire?"_

" _What–?"_ She felt weightless and strange and weirdly safe at the same time. "What I desire?"

Jane Godfrey desired nothing more than to be free of this nonsense for starters, the expectations her grandfather had of her, the ridiculous protocol dictating every part of her pathetic life, but most of all she wished–

" _to not be put in the dark any longer…"_

The sureness of her own voice surprised her, fueling her need to tell this stranger the one thing that had always bothered her:

"I don't want to be treated like a child anymore! I don't want to be lied to! I just want to know–" Her breath could in her throat for a moment. It was like this was going to change anything, so why bother? But it felt so freeing, so… relieving, sharing these frustrations. As if something was beginning to shift already.

" _Everything_!"

Barely seeable, the corners of the boy's mouth curled. "By the power of the Gods…" A red flash blinded everything in the area, followed by a whirlwind . "I, V.V., grant you the power of truth! Do you accept?"

Without a doubt: "I accept."

…

An hour later, she was still in shock about what had happened. Was any of it even real? It couldn't possibly – then again, nothing was as it used to be. Her shaky hands and sweaty palms were proof enough something was off, she thought while looking at them.

Jane sat upright in her bed with the blankets around her legs.

She was pondering whether to tell Hayato about the mysterious figure and the 'power of truth' he supposedly had granted her. _Whatever that may mean_.

Still, what would she tell him? A boy, a ten-year-old child at that, she had seen years and years ago, showed up in their backyard and did her a proposal of some kind she accepted without even thinking? He would laugh at her face.

Then again, she _did_ feel different.

And that body! But could a boy really do such a thing? Or had she just imaged it all?

Her father's death, that key she had inherited and then lost, the insecure future of their company, the happening in the hanger, Suzaka's appearance and those ridiculous accusations made against him, that Zero character popping up all of the sudden, and now this? Her head was hurting already. How was she going to figure all this out?

A deep sigh left her mouth as let herself fall backwards onto the matrass again.

…

 _BANG! BANG!_

The sound of the gun going off almost obliterated her eardrums, even through the headphones.

"Here, now you try." Hayato held out the shiny weapon to her.

Jane stared at it for a moment. The stark contrast between the beauty of her grandfather's garden – the colorful flowers, the soft, late summer breeze, the sweet birds chirping in the distance – and the ugly, fatal gun made her on edge.

"Do I have to?" the girl sighed.

He just nodded back at her, like the little child she was.

Right when she was going to aim, she felt her grandfather's presence behind her. _Oh, great, now the pressure is really on._

Hayato reached for her hand to hold it in the correct position.

A spark of electricity shot up her spine, the moment their skins made contact. _Wha-?_ Her mouth opened as a jumble of images, sounds and feelings flashed before her eyes. _Was this–?_

"Janey," Hildred broke the spell with his voice, as Hayato immediately let go of her hand.

"Grandfather," she managed to get out.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, apparently not noticing the incredible thing that had just occurred, "We need to talk."

She gulped, "Sure."

They walked to the house together, leaving a bewildered Hayato and the gun and shooting dummy behind. He had seen him looking at him from the corner of his eye. As if he was ready to pounce on him with his cane at any moment. _A warning_.

Her grandfather's words weren't really reaching Jane. She knew he was explaining to her certain family history events that were "most important to understand" but she couldn't muster the focus to listen.

He was guiding her through the 'portrait room' in the west-wing of the mansion, pointing every now and then to a painting with a highly pretentious individual staring down on her and speaking of different ambitions, scandals and intrigues from years to over hundred years ago.

 _Why did he think she cared?_ Most things Jane had heard a thousand times before. Like that her great-grandfather had certain 'unconventional' interests which nearly ruined his marriage, almost causing her grandfather not to be born. _A sensational story indeed_. Or her third cousin, who had killed her own brother, or another leaving the company, betraying the family. Words like loyalty, disgrace and ambition continued to pop up in his story.

But the most prominent feature was always the accomplishments of the Godfrey family in human history.

She had never felt related to all these people, which was confirmed now. And she had never felt so small, so insignificant.

Her thoughts drifted to Suzaku again…

"Janey?"

"Mhhm.." she crawled back to earth again.

Hildred sighed. He had noticed her concentration wasn't what it could be, but he blamed it on the commotion of everything that had happened the last few days. But she needed to hear this: "Janey, I'm telling you all this because I need you to know that whenever you feel… alone… you always have your family." He stroke his hand over her head, looking into her big, dark eyes, "Remember that family is _everything_."

She was just like her father. A _dreamer_.

A faint redness appeared in her left eye as he caressed her. His eyes squinted at that. But as soon as he was sure it was there, it was gone again.

 _A dreamer…._ Jane heard the words but didn't see her grandfather's lips move.

"I hoped that if you were to understand this, it would help you understand your own destiny in this world."

"My own destiny?"

Of course he was talking about the future of the company. But she had not bargained for this right now! Please no–

"–I am too old for these matters, but nor Adrian nor Fitzwalter I can trust my life's work to," Hildred continued without paying Jane's panicked expression any mind, "Besides, they have other ambitions…" He said this with an air of tiredness, as if the world was starting to turn away from him already. As the incredibly successful businessman he was, he could afford to turn his back to the world as well.

Jane realized in that moment that they hadn't – not even a single word – talked about her father's death. They had grieved in silence together in the same room, at the funeral, and when she had arrived at his estate the first time, but no actual conversation about the event. An evil little voice in the back of her head whispered it was all a conspiracy to get rid of–

"What about Archibald or Gareth?" She interrupted her own thought, mentioning Hildred's younger brother whom she hadn't seen in years, and her niece's husband.

"Ah, Archibald… no, my brother is corrupt as any of them. And Gareth… well let's say I don't want to get in the way of his happiness with his new-born." Jane frowned at that.

"But, grandfather, why me? I know so little about the company, let alone run it." She had never expressed these feelings verbally to him but he seemed prepared for these objections, letting a faint smile play at his lips.

It should be an honor really. She knew as much. But damn she was scared.

"I-I can't possibly–"

The harsh sound of Hildred's cell phone going off cut their conversation short. _Again_.

"Please excuse me, Janey, one moment," He turned around and headed into the next room, leaving Jane to be stared at by the dozens pairs of eyes in the painting room.

"I see…" she heard him whisper, "Very well, I suspected as much… Thank you, Sir Soresi."

She pretended not to pay him any mind when he reentered. What was this secrecy? And that name sounded familiar to her… Soresi? Hmm…

"Well, enough of these serious matters, darling Jane," Hildred continued cheerfully, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Let's play a game, shall we? What do you fancy?"

…

It was strange. Her grandfather seemed in complete denial of the precariousness of the situation. Not only was she beyond unprepared to take up her responsibilities and "find her destiny" as he called it, but Clarice was murdered on his very own estate. How could that not worry him more? Jane hadn't seen or heard anything about the investigation, but for some reason, she didn't dare ask Hildred.

The thought made her shudder. Clarice had been a good woman, always kind to her but serious about the business and her family. She would have died before betraying them… _Wait_. Jane's eyes widened. What if–? No, no. Surely there must be another explanation. Did it have anything to do with her father's death and the crisis the company was going through?

Security had been upgraded considerably but Jane didn't feel safe at all, a constant paranoia overtaking her. Not even with Hayato by her side.

The boy! She had almost forgotten him in the tumult. What was it he had said again? "I offer you the power of… truth," was it? What does that even mean? And then there had been the body... Hayato told her this morning it appeared he was hired to assassinate someone. She was very grateful he for once hadn't kept such important information from her. He seemed to think so too, his confused expression afterwards puzzling her. This was all most distressing.

She let out a quivering sigh at the complete mess she was in.

To make matters worse, tonight was the dreaded dinner with the Board of Directors.

While she stood in front of the large mirror in her bedroom, a tick on the window caught her attention. She ignored it, thinking it was probably a bird, but when another rather loud thud sounded she slowly moved over to look out the window.

It was the boy. He was just looking up at her with a blank face. After Jane didn't give a response, she was holding her breath, he beckoned her.

Should she go down? Wat did she have to lose? Nothing really. If he had been a threat, he could've killed her the other night already.

With a slight wobble in her step, she descended the stairs to the front door. But when she saw Hayato's back down the hallway, she turned swiftly to the kitchen, without being seen. She wanted to confide in him, everything. But before she knew whether this was proper friend or deceitful foe, she had to deal with this on her own.

V.V. was waiting for her sitting against a tree.

"Do you like the power I have given you?"

Jane gulped at his straightforwardness. "I-I-"

"As I suspected." He smirked. "I wanted to check if you understood the terms of our contract."

"Our contract?" Jan was partly playing dumb and partly trying to win time to figure this child out. What was his deal? And how did he get past all the guards?

"Playing time is over, Lady Jane," he said in a more serious tone. "The wheels have been set in motion…"

The bile in her throat was rising. She tried to push it down with all her might but she couldn't stop the tears from spilling. "What do you want from me?!" The latter came out more powerful than she thought it would.

V.V. seemed surprised by this as well. He got up from his position on the grass, wiping his trousers clean in one elegant swift. "Nothing, for now…" He bowed to her, "But soon I will collect the debt you owe me. Until that time, Milady, I would urge you to grow some back bone. You will need it…" And with that he vanished through the trees, his long golden hair moving behind him.

…

So… it was true, Jane thought studying her own hands. He had done something to her. But how and what?

Suddenly, the scene with Hayato from this morning flashed before her eyes. He had come into her room, as usual, to wake her, but when he had handed her the cloth to wash her face she had reached for his hand, to thank him for all he was doing for her. A brief shock had run through her body and he started to speak about the body found in the garden that night without any form of restraint. This was strange because she had not heard him speak so much in months.

When he had finished, he seemed out of breath and coming back to himself again.

Hmmm.

"I will do everything in my power to get the bastards behind this, Milady," he had added quickly, "It will be my personal promise to you."

How odd indeed.

If it had anything to do with, this "power of truth", she had to find out more.

A smile formed on her lips, tonight would be the perfect opportunity to test it.

…

Thank god she could manage some charm this evening. The meeting with the boy and the confirmation of some type of power bestowed upon her – witchcraft or something? – gave her courage and strength. Even though she didn't know what it entailed precisely, she wasn't afraid to find out.

The guests were already getting comfortable with bottles of wine and exquisite appetizers. The ball room, only used for occasions like this, was transformed into a grand dining hall, with a very large table in the middle.

Significantly more people were attending the dinner than Jane had anticipated. She had been under the impression that only the five major shareholders and perhaps their secretaries would be present, but no. Most of her family was there as well, some politicians who had a stake in the matter, not to mention other important aristocrats. She recognized barely any of them.

This was not an intimate dinner party with her soon-to-be board, it was a coming out party! How stupid of her, she should've known. She had not made her public debut yet, her father insisting that she was too young and that she should enjoy the privacy a 'normal' life could offer as long as she could.

That was over now.

She had been all dolled-up to fit the part by Maura and Lavender. Quite a circus actually, the dress was. She looked down at all the shine and shimmer coming from her skirt. Playing the part of wonderfully obedient puppet CEO, she already knew she could be a star.

Hildred took her by the arm, complimenting her looks, and escorting her past several high profile visitors, to be introduced to, hand-kissed and laughed at. Basically.

An hour later, she found herself at the head of the table. Great. Her grandfather to her left, Hayato behind her against the wall, and none other than the vice-president of Area 11.

He tried to converse with her, but her nervousness was making it impossible to think and answer straight. She cursed herself. All she could think about was testing her new power.

Luckily, her grandfather intermediated several times. She was grateful for his support. An endless amount of questions were fired at her, all meant well – _surely_.

"Jane, are you feeling alright?" Hildred suddenly asked her.

But before she could respond, he reached out to touch her hand in comfort. Immediately everything went black and raspy voices, as if conspiring, began a choir of whispers, all at once.

The overwhelming noise deafened her and she raised her hands to cover her ears, shrinking in her chair.

"Milady, what is the matter?" She could hear Hayato in the distance, but the voices kept increasing.

 _She is doing rather well – What is the worst that could happen? One life lost is one gained – I hope she never has to find out the truth – that I would sacrifice her for our goal, Your Highness –She has a lot to learn – She will understand in due time – I will groom her into the perfect subordinate –Such a silly girl –Oh Richard, I am sorry you had to die_ –

Higher and higher and more penetrating, until they died down again.

The room was completely quiet, every single head was turned towards her. "Is she alright?" "Did something happen?" Maybe it is all too much for her?" "She is a child after all." The murmurs continued while Jane slowly rose from her chair, her eyes cast down.

"Please excuse me," she almost slurred.

Perplexity was written on all present faces.

Hayato tried to follow her but she stormed out of the room. Hildred grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "Let her go." He ordered.

Hayato wanted to disobey, but he couldn't.

Jane had run deep into the garden, panting from the exertion. Her chest heaved, while her eyes were wide. She stopped at her father's shrine.

She stared at her hands that seemed immensely powerful and energetic. She felt life pump through her veins, a new force she had never experienced before.

A manic laugh left her mouth, almost unknowingly.

"I am reborn! I will avenge you, father!"

…


End file.
